Green Tara
by Pixieblade
Summary: Things that go bump in the night, espionage, psychic phenomena, telekinesis...all these and more come across the desks of the U Division. Meet Hakkai Cho, newest member of the secret group. He's seen a lot, but nothing is weirder than his teammates.
1. Chapter 1

**Green Tara**

SaiyukixWeiss Kruez

Ch. 1

"What do you think?"

Sanzo looked over the edge of his newspaper at his father, a frown on his handsome face as he folded and set aside the day's Financial Times. He flipped open the manila file folder with a disparaging sigh while pressing his half burnt cigarette to his thin lips.

The older blond leaned over his shoulder, arms wrapped loosely around his foster son's sharp collarbones.

"Would you stop breathing in my ear, old man?" he snapped, although there was no real heat in the words and he made no attempt to brush the affectionate touch aside.

Closing the folder after a few minutes he pushed his reading glasses up higher and pinched the bridge of his nose; a frown furrowing his brow.

"I think he's going to explode," he breathed wearily.

"Hmmm…really? I'm not sure about that."

Sanzo flashed strong teeth and flipped the file open again. "Advanced degrees in chemistry, physics, topography, statistics, pre-med, criminal psychology, culinary arts degree; every known honor society under the sun; volunteers at the local hospital, library and food kitchen; works with orphans at the local church; adopted a stray cat. He's a fucking martyr. If he doesn't kill himself soon, some jealous boyfriend will. Oh wait, he's probably gay which just makes his life harder. I hate the guy already."

Sanzo paused in his diatribe long enough to suck in a lungful of poison smoke, the smell of crackling ozone heavy in the air before turning back to the front of the file and it's biological data with corresponding picture.

"What's his name again? Hakkai Cho…great, a fucking _Commie_ at that. What the hell are you pulling, old man?" Sanzo glared at his father for a long moment over his shoulder before the older man unfurled himself from around his neck and took a seat across from him at the kitchen table. He drew a cast-iron tea cup across the slate tabletop, blowing softly over the hot liquid before smiling serenely, a sure sign he was up to something.

"I was thinking of assigning him to Gojyo."

Sanzo blinked twice before dropping his head to the cool table surface and sputter-laughing.

"Crazy…fucking…old man…" he choked out, tears shimmering in violet eyes, "perfect!" he chuckled evilly as he stamped the front of the application folder.

**APPROVED**

He'd write the letter up later, or better yet, have Goku do it; kid had too much energy anyways.

* * *

Hakkai glanced up at the thirty-two story monstrosity called Hontou Electric. It was a front of course. No electric company could afford such a huge glass and steel building in this economy and all those antennas and satellite dishes on the roof…what was the government thinking with such a blatant display? He sighed, glanced at the letter clutched pathetically in his left hand and shifted his briefcase strap higher onto his right shoulder. Taking a deep breath he pushed the rotating door open and stepped up to the security desk.

Black calla lilies and tiny green lily-of-the-valley adorned the large granite counter top. Their beauty marred only by the thick bullet proof glass and rack of semi-automatic weapons lining the wall behind the two men in black military uniforms, their stark red arm bands proclaiming 'security' in ludicrously large Arial Font.

One was a tank of a man with short cropped spiky black hair and a scar across his nose whose dress shirt and jacket seemed two sizes too small and about ready to burst their seems with every breath the man took. His cheek twitched as he tried not to laugh at his partner while lounging against an open doorway.

The other guard was several inches shorter, but long and lean-a runner's form rather than his body builder-esk partner's. He had finely boned features that were just a bit sharp and a scowl on his face. His long crimson hair was a thick braid down his back and swished slightly as he drummed his fingers on the desk in annoyance.

"Oh come on, Kou! You've known me for _years_! I always forget my id card; can't you just let me though without calling Aya?"

'Kou,' or 'Kougaiji' as the small brass name badge declared, wasn't in a generous mood it seemed, if the vindictive little half smile was any indication. A long finger rammed down on a button in front of him on a large, complicated looking phone board. The intercom buzzing loudly once before a deep, slightly gravely voice flowed out of the small black box on the counter followed immediately by a green holo-image the size of a pen. Hakkai heard the wheedling man cuss savagely under his breath before plastering on a sugary sweet smile, his bright green eyes pinched around the edges as a golden hand toyed with a honey blond lock of shoulder length wavy hair.

"Aya-sweetie! Sorry I'm late, you know how the subways are anymore…look um, I kinda forgot my id card again, would you mind buzzing me in?"

The image of the figure, whom Hakkai had decided was female from the name and slight frame, zoomed in until the breathtaking image of a young man, probably not much older than himself, filled the screen. Short, rough chopped dark hair fell to the nape of the man's neck in a graceful arch around his sharply pointed chin while two long strands of hair fell down to mid-chest, cupping the man's face like a lover's hand. Dark eyes narrowed to a razor's edge, flashing dangerously as he growled out, "Kudou".

Suddenly a hand flashed across the screen, splitting the image in two as the blond before it jerked back and hollered angrily. He rubbed the back of his head as if he'd actually been hit, "Dammit, Aya! Such a mean cat; what the hell'd you go and do that for?"

A long suffering sigh escaped the floating image as Aya turned to face Kougaiji and ignored the other man, "Authorization granted. You can let the idiot in."

Kougaiji smiled at the figure and inclined his head slightly, waving the still muttering blond through the turnstiles.

Hakkai watched as the blond slumped past him, a small smirk on his face in contrast to the dark thoughts he was still muttering under his breath, "Damn cat, gonna de-claw him one of these days. If he even _thinks_ of stashing my coffee after this he's so gonna regret it."

A polite cough dragged Hakkai's eyes away from the man rubbing a hand across the back of his neck sheepishly as the elevator doors chimed shut.

"Can I help you?"

Hakkai moved forward swiftly, the coil of nervous tension he'd felt in his belly all morning making itself known once more. He bowed slightly and extended the letter and his id through the small slot on the counter's surface.

"Hakkai Cho. I believe Mr. Koumyou Sanzo is expecting me at nine am."

"Cho…Cho…oh yeah. heh Here you are; new guy up in U division. They're expecting you up on the thirteenth floor. Good luck, buddy." He was waved through the turnstile without a second glance by the burly guard, Dokugakuji, barely hearing the muttered "You're gonna need it" as the doors dinged shut.

* * *

Hakkai wasn't sure what he expected to find when he walked out of the elevator. More glass and steel probably or some high-tech science lab or something. Anything but what appeared to be the moldy confines of the oldest library on the planet. He started sneezing the moment he left the elevator. With his eyes watering and his nose itching he double checked the floor number etched in black on a mostly smudged grey-green brass placard next to the elevator doors. His sneezing fit caught the attention of at least one person as he managed to dab at his eyes with his sleeve, rubbing the lingering dust out from underneath his sparkling clean glasses.

Gojyo watched surreptitiously from the second floor loft. Leaning heavily on the old worn banister he chewed the end of a pen and ran a dusty hand through his long hair. It wasn't quite as long as Kou's, but he had let it grow out just past his shoulders, and he liked leaving the fiery lengths free to flow around his face, especially when he was at work; made him look like he was doing something useful, instead of napping like he was wont to do. Well, most days anyways. It wasn't often the brass decided to give him a partner, especially after the last one failed so miserably and almost cost him his life, but this new guy...

"Excuse me? Is any one around?" Gojyo arched a brow at the soft, polite voice. The guy looked like a school teacher, all dressed up in dark forest green with a light suede jacket flung over a satchel briefcase of deep mahogany. His black slacks pressed and wrinkle free. Gojyo wondered how he managed that, and then grinned as the guy frowned in disdain, his hands leaving a grey fuzzy streak across the pristine surface as he brushed long, elegant fingers unconsciously across his hip.

A slight whimper escaped Gojyo's lips as the other man carefully placed his bag on the floor and lifted the edge of his knit shirt to brush away the dust, exposing a sliver of pale skin and the edge of a jagged scar. The red head frowned at that, wondering what had caused the vicious looking injury. He was just about to say something when a small avalanche stared in the back of the room. He groaned as he pushed himself off the banister and headed for the stairs. The walking disaster that was Goku had apparently decided to make an entrance and if the kid was here, his keeper wasn't far away. God he needed a smoke or twelve before putting up with that asshole this early in the morning.

* * *

The room was a disaster. Hakkai spared a look at the various mounds of texts laying in small hills across the floor, of more piled onto the shelves lining the walls, around the windows and even laying in cluttered masses on the window sills. He thought there were four desks pushed into a large rectangle in the center of the room, but with the heaps of books and take-out containers he couldn't be sure.

There were four windows to his left, low, heavy things that seemed to bow slightly under the weight of the books around them. The other walls were covered in shelves full of even more books and odd trinkets, except for a small doorway directly across the room from him with a raunchy poster of a swimsuit model splayed out across the hood of a car taped to it. He assumed it must be the restroom. Another door was open to his right; fluorescent lighting glinted off a coffee pot and what he hoped was the stove it was sitting on. He couldn't be absolutely certain though, as the object was covered in oil stained pizza boxes.

Placing his bag gingerly on what appeared to be the least grimy part of the carpet he tried vainly to brush off the dust clinging to his pants, it didn't help. He was just sighing heavily when a crash resounded off to his left under the loft towards the windows. He squinted into the morning sun and braced himself for whatever fate was going to throw at him next.

* * *

Gojyo snickered as Goku almost collided with the man. His exuberance making him literally bounce around the pale man like a rabbit. The brunette appeared startled for a moment before a soft smile stole over his face catching Gojyo's breath. He stopped half way down the stairs as the other reached out a friendly hand, clasping Goku's shoulder in what must have been a crushing grip if even the indestructible monkey winced and stopped suddenly, golden eyes wide as saucers and a look of 'oh neat!' spreading across his face.

"Good morning, and who might you be?" Came the pleasant voice again, although this time Gojyo noticed the slight underlying iron in the man's voice.

"Goku!"

"Goku, it's very nice to meet you. My name is Hakkai. Do you happen to know where I might find Mr. Sanzo, Goku? I had an appointment with him about five minutes ago."

Goku nodded furiously and turned on his heel, grabbing the man's hand as he spun about and tried to run off back towards the windows. He was shocked when he didn't go anywhere, despite the strain he was under trying to get his feet to move.

"I highly doubt running in here would be the best idea, Goku." The man admonished lightly, hand clasped knuckle white in the boy's own brown one.

"Oh! Oh, yeah. But Sanzo won't mind, really!"

"You bet your ass I will! What the hell are you doing out here anyways? Don't you have homework to finish or something?" Hakkai glanced up to see a lean, almost too thin, man a bit older than himself walking towards them. Goku dropped Hakkai's hand like a rock and raced to the man's side. Sanzo, Hakkai assumed that was the man's name considering the boy was rambling it in between comments like 'he's _so_ strong' and 'can we keep him' and 'do we really have to give him to the pervy water sprite?', just grunted and looked over his cigarette at Hakkai appraisingly.

Hakkai arched a brow at that last one, unsure how to take the 'pervy water sprite' comment but wanting to set a good first impression, he bowed low to the man, noticing how his light blond hair fell into lilac colored eyes and the disdainful twist to his mouth, he wondered if he'd done something wrong.

* * *

Sanzo put a restraining hand on Goku's head and pushed down slightly, making the teenager hmph at the impact. "Shut up and go get us some coffee. Buzz the old man and that idiot kappa too."

"Watch it asshole, I've not had enough nicotine to deal with your tight ass this early and the old man stepped out about forty minutes ago with the Professor saying something about donuts." Gojyo growled warningly as he came the rest of the way down the stairs.

Hakkai glanced worriedly between the three men, noticing Sanzo's narrowed eyes and Goku's flashing ones. The newest addition must be the um…_kappa_, Sanzo had mentioned. He wondered if this was someone he'd have to work with or not. The man was an inch or two taller than himself and looked to be about the same age as he was.

His blood red hair flashed in the sunlight and spilled over his shoulders in a silken curtain to mid shoulder blade. His eyes were the same unusual color and were slightly notched around the edges giving him an exotic quality. Hakkai noticed he slouched a lot, but carried himself with an easy grace that belied the humble position. Currently he was hurling insults at the younger boy, whom Hakkai had assumed was in his early teens due to his height, but the longer the fight dragged on the older the boy appeared.

He was starting to get a headache from all the yelling. From the dark cloud of smoke Sanzo was expelling at a rapid rate he wasn't far behind him. Deciding job or no job he refused to deal with any more immature name calling, he clapped his hands together smartly and beamed at the two startled men.

"Now then, if you are quite done, I would very much like to know if I am on the right floor or not. My name is Hakkai Cho and I am supposed to meet with Mr. Koumyou Sanzo. Are any of you him?" He looked pointedly at Sanzo who just smirked at him, while the other two pretended to be carp and gaped open mouthed.

"The old man's out, I'm Genjo Sanzo, his son. Call me 'Genjo' and you will find yourself unemployed before you can blink. The kid's Goku, my ward and personal terror. The leech over there is Gojyo Sha, your partner. Good luck." With that he turned and left the room, the elevator chiming shut before he could get a word in.

Goku bounced over to him and slapped him on the back a few times, _hard_, before disappearing somewhere into the stacks of books. That just left him and Gojyo who was leaning back against one of the tables and eyeing him up and down. He felt his face heat up under the scrutiny and glanced away.

"Well then, guess you aren't too bad. At least they didn't send me another creep like that last guy, freak had purple hair and wore this hideous sleeveless vinyl trench." He shuddered dramatically and stood up. Walking over to Hakkai, he lifted the pale chin with a long tan finger and smirked, "No, not bad at all…for a school teacher."

The room dropped several degrees as Hakkai raised an elegantly arched eyebrow at the man, his lips twisting into a sardonic smile that was so brittle around the edges he half expected Gojyo's fingers to bleed as they gripped his chin tightly. He watched Gojyo swallow hard a few times and then step back suddenly.

"So sorry to disappoint you, Mr. Sha. I'd endeavor to be more like you," an elegant hand swept over Gojyo's tight ripped jeans and wife-beater dismissively, his glasses glinting dangerously in the light, "but I'm afraid I don't have anything that screams 'ostentatious prick' at the moment. Perhaps next time, eh?"

Gojyo stared at the soft spoken man for a long moment before doubling over laughing. Hakkai just blinked confused.

"Oh man, that was great! Keep that up and we're going to get along just fine. Come on, let me show you around." Gojyo flung a friendly arm around Hakkai's shoulder and grabbed his bag, leading him back towards the kitchen. It took a moment before Hakkai realized the other man had been testing him, and that apparently, he'd just passed with flying colors. He smiled and shook his head minutely. Things would definitely be interesting in this new job of his.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Green Tara**

SaiyukixWeiss Kruez

Ch. 2

"So, what'd you do before coming here?" Gojyo leaned back and looked his new partner over again. They'd managed the tour of their floor and a few others before he'd noticed it was coming up on lunch time. Deciding the man could use a break he'd steered them to the café on the ninth floor for some much needed caffeine and a sandwich.

Hakkai dabbed at the corner of his mouth with his napkin, wiping the last traces of salad dressing away and placed his fork by the empty bowl in front of him. Gojyo had been surprisingly knowledgeable about the company and had answered almost all of his questions as he'd been escorted around the building. Hakkai had learned within an hour of their wandering that the man kept up the 'charming underachiever' routine to throw people off and keep them at arm's length. He knew it because he did the same thing, only by using voluminous words and a porcelain smile.

He was just about to open his mouth when a crash and loud curse interrupted him. Glancing over to the cash register he noticed the blond from this morning clutching his side in evident pain, a lanky red head with a recognizable scowl walking away from him, ebony katana tightly clutched under his left arm while he balanced a tray of traditional Japanese food on his right.

"DAMMIT AYA! Get your skinny ass back over here right now!"

Hakkai rose up in his seat a bit, thinking to go help the blond, when Gojyo reached across the table and clamped a firm hand around his wrist. Shaking his head slightly with a weary smile he called out to the other men, "Aya, Yohji, stop acting like a bunch of idiots and sit your asses down."

He waved at the empty seats at their table and caught Aya's eye as the stoic man inclined his head politely before taking the seat next to Hakkai.

Gojyo waited until a wheezing Yohji stumbled over to the table, thwacking his smashed sandwich and seltzer onto the pale yellow formica and glaring at his partner before slumping down dejectedly in his seat.

"Idiot." Aya grumbled beside Hakkai. Turning his head slightly the two pale men regarded each other wearily.

Hakkai took a steadying breath and held out his hand, "Hakkai Cho. I just started as Gojyo's partner."

Aya glanced at the offering, a small frown tugging his lips as he slowly extended a gloved hand to the brunette, "Aya Fujimiya, we're on the twenty-first floor, 'Special Circumstances' division. The idiot over there is Yohji Kudou, my…partner." The last was said on a long suffering sigh.

Yohji immediately leaned across the table and yanked on a long ear tail causing Aya to snarl viciously at him and flash strong white teeth. "Touch them again and you're _dead_ Kudou."

Yohji could have cared less about the apparent threat. Hakkai watched in morbid fascination as the blond curled the long burgundy strands around his finger and pulled the slighter man half across the table until they were nose to nose. Hakkai was sure he was watching the man's last moments on earth when Aya reached out lightning fast and gripped the back of Yohji's neck, jerking him the last few centimeters until their mouths crashed together and they proceeded to ignore the other men at the table for a good minute or two. When they finally broke apart Yohji sat in his seat dazedly while Aya smoothed the long strands, a self-satisfied smirk ghosting across his lips.

Gojyo coughed slightly shaking his head and giving Hakkai a lopsided grin. "Ignore them; they do that all the time."

Hakkai nodded bemusedly and picked up his fork again, prodding at the last few pieces of cucumber in the bowl. "Interesting work environment," he stated flatly, eyes downcast and a soft pink tinge to his cheeks.

Gojyo bit off a bark of laughter, "You haven't the slightest clue. Just wait 'til the kiddies get back from Kyoto, then you'll really see something. Speaking of which, when are they supposed to get back guys?"

Yohji shook his head, a blissed out smile still plastered across his face as he leaned heavily against the table, chin propped in his palm, twirling his bottle back and forth in his free hand. "Omi called yesterday, said he should be back by the end of the week, but didn't mention Kenken."

Gojyo frowned at that bit of news, "They're not still fighting, are they?"

Aya actually choked on his tea for a moment, a bright red blush across his face as Yohji laughed and tossed his partner a napkin. "Uh, no. No, I'd say they are _way_ beyond the fighting stage. I don't think I'll ever be able to go into the gym's closets without snickering again."

Gojyo chuckled as he explained for Hakkai. "Most divisions have four members, two pairs, Special Circumstances is made up of Aya and Yohji, they're the lead team specializing in infiltration and disposal, and Omi and Ken, who specialize in recon and back-end hacking. Ken and Omi…well, they've been a bit tense the last few months. Guess one of them finally broke down, huh? Who was it anyways?"

"Omi cornered Ken after that club mission downtown four months ago and had an explicit explanation as to his opinion on homophobes. I don't think Ken was able to look him in the eyes for at least a week after that."

Gojyo frowned slightly, tossing his hair over his shoulder as he glanced sideways at Hakkai. "That's kinda weird considering you all have been together for so long. He doesn't freak when you all go at it."

Hakkai felt like he was watching a tennis match, going back and forth between the three men. The conversation wasn't one he'd typically have engaged in, hence his absence from actually speaking the last few minutes, but he'd always had the belief that one's sexual preference was a personal choice and shouldn't be looped into the typical social mores. As long as no one got hurt or were underage of course. What good was having sex if it wasn't pleasurable after all?

"That's because Ayan here scares the shit out of him and if he said a single nasty word to either of us about it I'd cut his tongue out of his mouth in a heartbeat." Yohji was perfectly serious as he ground out the threat and Hakkai felt himself start to finally relax. Seems his opinion was reciprocated by at least a few of his co-workers, that was good.

Aya just hned as he finished off his soba noodles and tea. Placing the chopsticks down he reached across the table and tapped Yohji's smooshed sandwich. "We have a meeting with Manx in ten, eat."

Yohji just groaned and eyed the chicken salad wearily, "Why'd you have to hit me so hard back there anyways, cat, you know I hate it when the bread gets all slimy."

"Then you shouldn't have tried groping me in the damn line, should you. Nine minutes, eat."

Gojyo felt his lips twitch slightly, somehow, even through Yohji's tirade and grumbling and Aya's aloofness, Hakkai seemed more at ease than he had in the last few hours while wandering around the building.

"I'm afraid I'm still a bit confused about something…" The brunette started, turning back towards Gojyo.

"What's that?"

"If divisions are made of four members…who are the other two in ours?"

Abruptly Yohji shoved the rest of the sandwich into his mouth, mumbled something that sounded like see ya, and hauled Aya away from the table. Hakkai blinked a few times and then turned back to Gojyo, who was treating the poor table to a ferocious glare.

"Yeah, about that…you do know what U Division is about, don't you?"

"Mr. Sanzo was a bit vague on the actual job description; he said I'd be researching rather difficult cases…one's where the cause of the case was obscured."

"The old man's a genius at twisting the truth, must be hanging out with the Professor all the time. Look, U Division is crap. We get sent in when things are weird, like really twisted, what the _fuck_ type weird. U means Unidentified and its where, no offense man, but it's where they stick the agents they don't know what to do with."

Hakkai frowned, unconsciously nibbling on his bottom lip as he thought about what Gojyo had just said. He knew he'd been qualified for placement in the Agency, he had half-dozen degrees under his belt and spoke four languages; he also knew that with his psych profile and past that he'd never have gotten in under normal circumstances. Looking up he locked eyes with Gojyo and then asked, "So why are you here?"

Gojyo squirmed a bit under the intensity of Hakkai's emerald gaze. Yohji's eyes were a shade brighter, but the brunette's were definitely more intense.

"Ah, well, I wasn't always, you know, I was actually in Narcotics as an undercover agent, but I had this partner and he…well, he kinda turned traitor and some people died. It wasn't my fault or anything," he hurried to explain, noticing Hakkai's narrowing eyes, "I wasn't even there at the time, but I was lead and the brass had to do something with me. Sanzo stuck me in UD to keep me out of trouble; seems my partners always tend to be crazy bastards that fuck up my life. What about you, Hakkai? You gonna go crazy on me too?"

Hakkai sat there for a moment before answering. When he did it was with a soft voice and pensive eyes, "I'm afraid I passed crazy a long time ago, Gojyo. If that bothers you, I'm sure Sanzo can find us other partners."

Gojyo took a deep breath and steadied his nerves, this was what he was afraid of, what pissed him off when Sanzo threw the file at him and told him he'd be getting another partner. Banri'd screwed him by taking off like he did, but Hakkai…according to the confidential file Hakkai wasn't the leaving type. He was the staying type. The type that left a bloody trail behind him when the one's he cared about were in danger, regardless of his own safety. Hakkai was the type to make promises. Real promises. And Gojyo wasn't sure if he was able to deal with that or not.

Looking across the table he stared at the slight man, taking in the soft fall of dark chocolate hair over his glasses, the left handed part making it just a little too long over his right eye. The thin silver cuffs on his left ear matching a single twisted band on his right ring finger and a small silver cross dipping into the hollow of his throat. The dark knit shirt and slacks accenting his pale skin and those shadowed emerald eyes that glinted golden in the artificial light of the café.

"Look, you promise to listen to what I say out there and not go nuts on the job, then we won't have an issue." He reached across the table and binked Hakkai on the forehead, smiling openly as the man rubbed at the spot with the back of his hand, the guy looked adorable when he did that. "Deal?"

Hakkai smiled shyly and took the offered hand, "Deal."

"Good, now let's get going, I've got to introduce you to the other freaks in our group before they get locked up for the night."

The red head chuckled at Hakkai's shocked expression and hauled him up beside him, tossing a lanky arm over his shoulder and headed for the elevators.

TBD.


	3. Chapter 3

Green Tara

SaiyukixWeiss Kreuz

Ch. 3

"Gojyo…?" Hakkai asked nervously, pressing closer to the red head unconsciously. "Were you serious when you said 'locked up for the night'?"

He watched concerned as the man in front of them laughed manically and rocked back and forth on the bar stool, an eerie golden glint in his pale orange eye-the other covered by a dark eye patch. Numerous thin scars criss-crossed the white skin; down the exposed arms and around the pale neck until they disappeared beneath a black vest and slate grey jeans. Black steel toed boots were laced up to the knee and were speckled in a dusky rust color he really didn't want to think about.

"Berserker! Berserker! Knock it off, Jei!" The sound of flash slapping flesh caused Hakkai to jump, the motion rocking him back against Gojyo who reacted without thinking, his arms coming up to pull Hakkai back closer against his chest, lightly settling around his shoulders in a protective gesture.

Both men breathed a sigh of relief when Jei slowly blinked and shook his head to clear it. The single eye finally focused on the furious man in front of him. "Crawford…is it dinner time already?"

Crawford, a black haired man in his mid-thirties, looked more like a salary man than a government agent to Hakkai. The older man stood there, one hand on his hip and the other lightly pinching his nose, his icy blue eyes closed behind his glasses.

When he finally answered his partner it was with a strained voice. "No, you just had lunch, remember? Look, Gojyo brought the new guy I told you about; so knock off the crazy routine and say hello. Be nice about it too." He warned.

Hakkai shifted back further into Gojyo's hold until he was practically standing on his feet as the older man moved aside and his partner stood slowly. Jei languidly stretched his arms over his head and grinned wolfishly at Hakkai, stalking closer to the trapped brunette. Leaning over the green-eyed young man he licked his lips and chuckled as Hakkai's eyes widened.

A bronze hand snapped out to block him getting any closer to the two men. "Back off, Farfie, or your partner will need a new one himself." Gojyo growled threateningly.

Jei rocked back on his heels and howled with laughter until Crawford placed a restraining hand on his shoulder, his nails digging in hard though the pain barely registered with the platinum blond.

"Play nice, Jei. I also have a list of things for you to do now that you're awake." Crawford stated flatly, middle finger pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose disdainfully.

"Sadistic bastard," Jei growled.

"Yes, yes, I love you too, now get going."

Gojyo made little shooing motions at the scarred man as Hakkai slowly relaxed out of his hold. Shaking himself slightly, he tapped Hakkai on the shoulder, gaining the man's attention. "So, that's Jei Farfarello, the crazy tracker of the U Division. His handler is Bradley Crawford here."

"_Crawford_," he emphasized tersely, "nice to meet you Hakkai." Crawford extended a hand to Hakkai who shook it wearily, something about the man felt…off. Like he was sizing Hakkai up and looking for weak spots or something equally devious.

"You were a teacher before coming here, correct?" Crawford asked, settling himself onto the stool Jei had just abandoned.

Hakkai nodded rolling his head slightly to loosen the tension of his first encounter with 'Berserker'. "Yes, I was an Assistant Professor at The Hong Kong University of Science & Technology."

"Wow, no shit, Hakkai?" Gojyo gave him an incredulous look that bordered on awe. It made Hakkai squirm.

"Yes, Astro-Physics; although I was only there for two years." He turned back to Crawford, eyes narrowed slightly behind flashing glasses. "I'm surprised you were informed of my credentials. I was told my background would be held in confidence by Human Resources, not out for public display."

Crawford smiled openly, "Yes, you would think, wouldn't you? Has Gojyo informed you of my role in the unit yet?"

Gojyo shifted uncomfortably under the man's watchful eyes. "Ah, I guess not, very well. As you may have noticed Jei gets a little…_unstable_ sometimes."

He patently ignored Gojyo snorting loudly. "Most of my job is to keep an eye on the unit, organize our workload and take care of the research the cases require. I also take the role of 'handler' for Berserker when he gets a bit too enthusiastic for his work. While you two will be acting pretty independently, don't forget for a moment that you report back to _me_. All mission briefs are to be signed off by both of you and then me before being turned in and if you run into any problems what-so-ever you call in and find me. Understand?"

Hakkai wondered as he inclined his head if everyone in the building was either crazy, horny, or an ass?

"Very good. Gojyo, why don't you show him the rest of the office and then we'll meet up and I can give you a case to review with him?"

Gojyo sighed and turned towards the stairs. "Come on man, let's get you settled into the office and then the taskmaster here can kill us slowly with paper cuts."

"Not a bad idea, Gojyo. I'll keep it in mind for later." Hakkai stifled a giggle as Gojyo flicked the man's back off.

Gojyo grabbed his briefcase and swung it over his back easily, "And you called me an ostentatious prick." He muttered to the brunette as he came up beside him.

"Well," Hakkai began, a soft laughter in his eyes as he smiled openly at the red head, "Now I know better, don't I? I must admit, the title does seem best given to our 'fearless leader' than yourself, Gojyo. My apologies for insinuating you were anything like the man."

"Huh. You really were a teacher, weren't you?"

"Why do you say that?"

"You talk like a term paper. Chill man, in here, the only people to impress are centuries dead in these glorified paper weights." He tapped a precariously piled stack of books as they came to the landing and looked out over the floor.

Hakkai looked over what must be several hundred square feet of musty books and boxes. "How big is the..." he waved out across the floor in bewilderment.

Gojyo leaned backwards over the balcony, glancing more at the man beside him then the room. God but the man was gorgeous, all delicate lines and soft angles. He also had the longest dark lashes that fluttered gently against high cheekbones and a voice that washed over Gojyo soothingly whenever the man spoke. And he was smart and funny, how much more could you ask for?

"Gojyo?"

"Ah! Sorry, what did you ask?"

Hakkai frowned at him, "I was just asking how big the room was."

"The Library? It's about a thousand sq. feet down on the floor. We've got another seven hundred or so up here between our offices and the meeting room."

"Offices?"

"Yeah, each team gets an office, although _Bradley_ went and put a wall up in his so he didn't have to see Farfie all day." He chuckled, the warm sound rumbling up from somewhere deep in his chest.

"Don't worry though, we've got a meeting room between us and them and Jei's never really around up here. Crawford keeps him pretty busy running errands between cases."

"Is the man really as unstable as he appeared?"

"Well, he's not the poster boy for mental health, but he's not too bad. I wouldn't try and talk to him after he eats though, or if we have a late night assignment. Those are kinda his worse times. He had an 'accident' before coming here. Not too sure on the details, but Crawford and him have been partners for _years_. I swear that man's the only one who can control him."

"Are they…?"

Gojyo glanced at the man quickly, both eye brows up around his hair line as he tried not to gag, "Oh hell no! Eww, don't even make me think that those two would be…" he shivered violently and gagged again. "Ew. Just. Ew."

Hakkai smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, considering the other teams all seem to be I didn't want to make any assumptions."

"Nah, that's okay. It's not that common around here actually, but those that are kind of tend to stick together. That and we really don't go out in the field with the other teams too much. Most of the stuff they work with is Financial or Foreign Affairs. Special Circumstances is really the only other team we deal with since their stuff is weird by default."

"What do they do, exactly?"

"Um. Well, mostly its terrorism, biological weapons, kidnappings, or serial cases. Believe me, our stuff can get down right gross but theirs makes my skin crawl. I seriously recommend never asking Omi to see their mission debriefs, it's too painful."

"Omi is in charge of them? I thought Aya would be."

Gojyo gave him a lopsided grin, "Aya's like the unofficial leader, because Omi looks like a kid, still kinda is. He just turned nineteen last month, but between the two, Aya scares people more, so they all let him deal with the higher ups."

"Aya didn't seem scary, just…anti-social."

"Well if you got that much from a few simple words and a hell of a show then you shouldn't have too much trouble around here. Come on, let me show you our room."

Hakkai followed behind Gojyo as they walked towards the back of the loft. His stomach had flipped at the way Gojyo had said 'our room', kind of breathy and low. Thinking back on their discussion, he barely registered the dark cherry wood desks and chairs at first. The two desks were pressed together forming a square in the center of the room, so they'd be facing each other while they worked. A small sofa and reading chair faced away from the desks towards the far wall with a small coffee table and window over looking the city center in front of them. A bookshelf ran the length of the room and he noticed several small piles of files and notebooks stacked next to the sofa's side.

Walking over to the window he dropped his bag on the chair and looked out. He trembled at a warm puff of air across the back of his neck as Gojyo stepped up behind him, an arm reaching over his head as he braced his long body against the window's surface. The heat made Hakkai remember the feel of those same arms wrapped around him defensively down stairs…of the warmth and steady rhythm of Gojyo's heartbeat as he leaned back against him….

"Hey, Hakkai?" Gojyo's voice was low, a slight gravel to it from taking too many cigarette breaks over his life as he leaned in even closer to the brunette.

"Hmmm…." He had to admit, the man's voice did something to him, made his stomach clench and his breath hurried.

"We should really go see Crawford now."

"Ah, yes, sorry."

"Don't be." There was that breath again, hot and moist and skimming right over his ear. "Believe me, I'd rather stay right here, but that jerk will come looking for us if we don't get moving. You ready?"

Hakkai stifled a sigh and turned in Gojyo's not-quite hold, leaning back against the cool glass. Looking up into those red eyes he lightly licked his lips and then smiled, "We wouldn't want to keep our fearless leader waiting, would we?"

Gojyo smiled tentatively at first, the movement getting broader as he leaned his forehead against the glass by Hakkai's, glancing at him askew beneath a curtain of crimson hair. "I think we're gonna get along just fine, Hakkai. Just fine."

Hakkai smiled back at him, gently brushing the long silken strands out of those unusual eyes, "I think we already do, Gojyo. Come, Crawford's waiting."

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

Green Tara

SaiyukixWeiss Kreuz

Ch. 4

"Here are a few of our old cases, since it's already so late why don't you just take a few of these home and read over them, see how things are done, alright?" Hakkai nodded to Crawford as he put several large folders into his briefcase.

"I understand. Well then, if there's nothing else?" he glanced expectantly at Gojyo, but the man was staring out the meeting room window smoking like a chimney. A frown on his lips, he left the office and headed for home.

Gojyo watched his retreating form in the window and sighed, brow pressing against the cool glass as he tried to steady his nerves. He caught the flash of light from Crawford's glasses as steel blue eyes regarded him solemnly.

"I'm surprised you managed to control yourself, Gojyo."

"Shut the fuck up, Crawford, you don't know what you're talking about."

"I know that man is the very personification of everything you've ever wanted and seems to return your interest. What's stopping you?"

Gojyo spun around, hands fisted in Crawford's crisp white button down, his dark blue jacket wrinkling under his shaking fingers.

"You asshole!" he growled, "You're the one that said if I got involved with anyone on the team you'd ship me out! Now you're telling me to fuck the man on the damn meeting room table?" spittle flew across Crawford's glasses. He grimaced as he pushed Gojyo off of him. Sighing he pulled a white handkerchief from his breast pocket and wiped the offending smears clean.

"No, I told you if you let your personal life interfere with the team again I'd transfer you out and dear God don't start acting like those ingrates up in SC in here. The last thing I want is to see the two of you going at it. At least have the decency to fuck like rabbits in your own offices."

Gojyo stood rooted to the spot as Crawford gathered his notes and left the room. _Had the prick really just told him it was okay to go after Hakkai?_

He felt his pulse pick up at the thought of pinning the man against their desks and ravishing all that pristine white skin. Oh, he was so looking forward to tomorrow morning.

Let the hunt begin.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me." Gojyo leaned over Hakkai's shoulder, breath warm and moist as it skittered over the shell of the brunette's ear, fogging the three silver cuffs pinched around the white skin.

Hakkai shuddered slightly, dark green eyes slid over to watch his partner's profile in the early morning light. Green met red and for a moment the world stopped. Breathes held in tandem as they leaned closer to each other….

****THWACK****

Crawford rolled his eyes at Gojyo's glare and tapped the mission brief irritated. "If you could stop drooling over each other we do have a case to solve."

Hakkai flipped back to the beginning of the file, humming slightly as he tilted his head and regarded the pictures of what appeared to be, of all things, space ships.

"Are you serious? Space ships, little green men, human experimentation? I highly doubt that's what these are." He tilted his head the other way, glancing at Gojyo with a look of incredulity. "They're probably from a blimp or helicopter lights."

Gojyo hooked his ankle around a chair leg and pulled, collapsing beside Hakkai as he turned the folder towards him. "Hmm…a bit grainy on the photos Brad, any corroborating evidence, or is it just the word of a half dozen stoned college kids? Even _I_ need something more to go on."

Crawford pushed his glasses up his nose and grimaced at the two men. "Oh please, you'd take a lost cat case if it got you out of the office. Don't start acting all professional now that he's here." He stabbed a finger at Hakkai who smiled serenely back at him.

Expelling a breath, their black haired leader flipped the meeting room's tv on and played several clips from local news stations. "Look, the kids may be full of it, but weird lights flying in formation have been recorded at three of the sites. As have a half-dozen missing persons reports where the person is gone for around forty-eight hours and then suddenly show up in their own beds. They don't remember anything, but there's a small red spot on the back of their neck and they complain about headaches for several hours afterwards."

He glowered at Gojyo who had suddenly taken an interest and was leaning over the table, flipping through the pictures of the 'victims'. "That enough circumstantial evidence for you yet?"

Gojyo grinned broadly, a leer on his handsome face as he looked at his partner; his head in his hand he rested his elbow on the tabletop. "Whatcha say, ready to jump in and get a bit wet?"

Hakkai raised an eyebrow, unflappable smile twitching his lips, "Well, I've always been a strong swimmer. Think you can show me how it's done?"

Crawford rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath about having to hose the two off. "Just go. _Now_. I swear…."

Gojyo and Hakkai shared a smile as the man turned and walked away from them before they stood to gather their bags.

* * *

Glancing out over the parking lot, and really, it should be a field; these types of things were supposed to happen in rural farm lands, not downtown Tokyo and definitely not a McW's parking lot of all places. Anyways, glancing over the parking lot, Hakkai took pictures while Gojyo leaned against the clown statue smoking.

He watched his partner bend over to pick something up and sucked in a breath. Damn but the guy looked good in those slacks; and when did 'slacks' become sexy? On anyone else he wouldn't have even noticed it, but Hakkai…. He swallowed a few times and tried to surreptitiously adjust himself. Hakkai must be psychic or something because he chose that moment to glance back over his shoulder at Gojyo and gave him a knowing look, a tiny smirk on his lips.

Gojyo groaned.

Stubbing out the burnt cigarette under his foot he tossed his jacket over his shoulder and sauntered over to the brunette. "Find anything?" he asked, helping the man to his feet.

Hakkai held on just a bit longer than strictly required, brushing the pad of his thumb over Gojyo's wrist before stepping back, amusement in his sparkling green eyes. "Maybe. I found a ticket stub for an amusement park by a set of tire tracks. It matches the location victim three said he was coming back from."

"Really? So what now, you wanna take the pictures back to the lab, or take a little road trip to see…" he plucked the stub from Hakkai's fingers and glanced at the paper ticket, "Mastermind's Freak Show? Seriously, who comes up with these names; you'd think this was some gag comic or something." He waved the cheep paper about like it was a dirty sock, two fingers barely holding it by a single corner.

Hakkai laughed softly, "I highly doubt we're in a gag comic, Gojyo, and while I'm not terribly fond of carnivals, I think if the weather holds out it would be a lovely day for a walk along the pier."

Hakkai leaned over and shoved his hand into Gojyo's pocket, startling a surprised yelp from the red head. Jingling the keys slightly as he started to walk past the man, he smirked, "I'll drive if you don't mind. I'm not sure if the car will start if you get behind the wheel again."

Hakkai was already in the car and starting the engine before Gojyo's brain processed the fact that Hakkai had not only shoved his hands down his pants, but had also insulted his driving. His face as red as his hair he ran to the passenger's side as the car started to back out of the parking lot.

Hakkai chuckled warmly as his partner stuttered about how mean he was.

* * *

"I swear, you're starting to act as bad as Yohji. _I'm_ supposed to be the letch in this relationship you know." Gojyo grumbled as they pulled alongside wharf number nine in the old fishing district.

"I'm sorry if I teased you too much Gojyo, but you were just too cute to resist."

Hakkai didn't sound sorry at all and Gojyo was more than happy to tell the man as they got out and walked along the pier. "Where'd that nice polite school teacher from yesterday go? I know, maybe the alien's got to you and you're really a clone or some genetic experiment gone wrong. Damn body snatchers stealing my timid kohei away from me before I've even gotten a chance to corrupt him!" he sniffled dramatically as Hakkai laughed.

Glaring at the man he lunged for him, "Come here and let me see your neck to be sure!" His long arms wrapped around Hakkai as the man tried to dodge him. The warm hands pressing him back against Gojyo's chest, fingers pulling the collar away to examine the pale column of his neck.

Leaning in Gojyo brushed the dark strands of hair away from the nape of Hakkai's neck and without thinking, licked up the spine hotly, moaning low in his throat as Hakkai's breath hitched and the smaller man pressed back against him, rubbing teasingly against his crotch. In a heartbeat his jeans were almost painfully tight and rasping in all the right ways as Hakkai shivered against him.

"Go...Gojyo…" he gasped, "We really have to…_oh gods_, no. No. We have to finish this assignment. My first week and we're…I can't, we can't."

"The hell we can't!" Gojyo snarled fiercely, turning the man around in his arms and pressing them both against the chain link fence in front of the carnival entrance. "Listen to me, Hakkai. Yeah, we're partners, and yeah, we've only known each other for two days, but dammit if there isn't something…something _electric_ between us. I can feel it every time you walk past me. Every time we touch. Tell me I'm wrong and I'll never speak about it again, but only," he laid a silencing finger across the shocked man's lips. "Only if you still think that way after this."

Gojyo gently brushed the back of his knuckles across Hakkai's cheek, eyes like liquid wine and hooded as he brushed their lips together-the kiss chaste at first. Gojyo ran his tongue along the seem of Hakkai's lips, shifting until he could press a denim clad knee between Hakkai's legs and line their hips up, rocking lightly against the man.

Hakkai gasped softly into Gojyo's mouth, his hands running up his partner's arms as he buried his fingers in the long, cool strands of crimson hair. Gojyo's tongue flicked out to take teasing tastes of his mouth. It slid along the side of his tongue, mapped each tooth and stole the very breath from his lungs. He was dizzy and intoxicated feeling even before Gojyo started grinding against him.

"Gods you taste so good." He whispered, breath ragged and panting as he slowly drew away from Hakkai. He was more than pleased to see those dark green eyes almost black with desire and as hooded as his own.

"Let's finish this case," he whispered, tongue flicking out the lap at the side of Hakkai's mouth as he lay against him heavily, "and then go home. Please Hakkai. I don't think I can take you walking away from me now."

Hakkai blinked slowly as Gojyo's words started to make some kind of fuzzy sense in his oxygen deprived brain. "Home?"

"Yours, mine, where ever. Just please don't tell me to fuck off." He whimpered softly as Hakkai nibbled on his bottom lip with his teeth.

"I'm not going to tell you to fuck off Gojyo, but you're right, we need to finish this case and then…" he gave Gojyo a sultry look that would have put professional actresses to shame, "then we'll figure this out. Alright?"

"I'm gonna hold you to that Hakkai."

Hakkai smiled as Gojyo drew a finger down his jaw, sucking it into his mouth he bit down playfully. "I hope so, Gojyo. I hope so."

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

Green Tara

SaiyukixWeiss Kreuz

c. 5

The House of Mirrors caught their reflections and doubled, tripled, quadrupled them into infinity. He wasn't sure how to take so many of himself glancing back and forth in the shimmering light. _Of course there'd be a bloody mirror ball up there as well_, Gojyo thought darkly, scouring the ceiling for the source of the broken, twisted reflections.

"Do you not like carnivals, Gojyo?" Hakkai's soft voice asked from in front of him.

He kicked petulantly at a pebble, "No, not much. My brother, he used to take me to them as a kid. It was cool, all the scary rides and cotton candy. He met up with this chick one night, had legs up to here…" he made an abortive gesture somewhere around his throat, "totally forgot about me. It wasn't his fault, not really. Who wants to try picking up girls with your kid brother in tow? But man, when the place started shutting down, it got really freaky."

"You're not a child any longer though." Hakkai had stopped as they neared the exit, holding the door open for Gojyo to pass through in front of him. It was some relief when they stepped out into the clear night air, even if it did feel thick with unshed rain.

"No, but this place is still creepy." Gojyo shifted closer to Hakkai as they moved on through the carnival.

Periodically he'd glance between his partner and the narrow, twisted walkways cutting back and forth between the stalls. Their nice, pleasant afternoon had quickly vanished beneath a heavy cloud cover and the air felt oppressive with damp, sticky moisture. He wondered if someone upstairs hated or loved him? He couldn't figure out if getting soaked with his gorgeous partner in a freaky, spine tingling abandoned carnival was hitting his panic or kink buttons.

"I'm not terribly fond of them myself." Hakkai confessed.

"You're brother ever forget you in one?" Gojyo asked, only half joking.

"No, but I'm not terribly fond of clowns. All that make-up…they could be anyone."

"They're not normally crazed ax wielding psychopaths though." Gojyo offered helpfully.

"Haha no, they're normally very nice people who just so happen to like scaring the hell out of kids."

"I hear a story behind that one. We'll have to add comparing scars to our little list."

"And what list would that be, Gojyo?" Hakkai asked pleasantly, a small smirk twitching his lips as he bent over the edge of a shooting booth, one of the air rifles being used to prod around a few empty boxes on the ground.

"You know…" he started, voice oozing sexuality and innuendo, "a little of _this_…" Hakkai shivered as Gojyo crowded in behind him, a hand on either side of his waist, trapping him against the counter, "a little of _that_…."

Hakkai's breath hitched as Gojyo leaned in a bit closer, voice low and mellow, relaxing him as a damp tongue flicked out to trace the back of his neck wetly.

Hakkai moaned softly, turning in Gojyo's hold. He opened his mouth to speak when something flashed across the peripheral of his vision.

"Gojyo?" Hakkai's warm breath on his ear made him start guiltily.

"What's up, Hakkai? You having second thoughts about skipping work and running away with me?" Gojyo recovered quickly, slipping into an easy leer and laughing when Hakkai just rolled his eyes as he stepped in closer, the warmth of his body leeching across the air.

"I do believe you are incorrigible, Gojyo. I'd think you didn't take your job seriously if I didn't know any better."

"Aww, you make it sound so scandalous; me working."

Hakkai laughed at the wounded expression his partner gave him and didn't move away from the friendly arm looped around his shoulders or the less than stealthy drag of warm fingertips across his chest as he was dragged away from the booth.

"Definitely incorrigible." He muttered softly, a smile ghosting across his delicate features despite his misgivings. "I am surprised though."

"Oh, about what?" Gojyo was only half paying attention as he kept one eye on the shadows about them.

"About you. You come off so carefree, so lackadaisical in your work ethics, and yet almost seventy-five percent of the cases I reviewed last night were signed off by you. They were very detailed as well; almost photo-perfect in their recall."

Gojyo shrugged, "Yeah well, I've got a photographic memory, no big deal. Kinda hard to forget things unless I'm blitzed outta my mind actually. I guess you could call it my secret power." He chuckled nervously, running his free hand through his hair; he felt revved up, like he'd had one too many coffees and not enough food.

"You do that a lot, don't you?"

"Eh? What?" Gojyo jerked his red eyes back to Hakkai's green ones, sucking in a breath at how dark and stormy they appeared.

"Push things off with laughter; nock yourself down when it's not called for."

"Yeah well, I'm not the only one who hides behind a pretty face you know."

Hakkai's smile tightened noticeably around the edges, his eyes flashing golden in a sudden crack of lightning. "Ah haha…I guess not. Tell me something, if you don't mind?"

"What's that, babe?" he asked distractedly. He could have _sworn_ he felt someone watching them just then.

Hakkai stopped short, his glasses making a razor's edge pale by comparison. "Tell me what you hope to gain by all this."

Gojyo turned and frowned at the man, his pulse picking up as he found himself getting angrier by the accusation in Hakkai's voice. Where had the calm and collected school teacher from moments ago gone?

"Look Hakkai, I already told you, I want _you_…" Gojyo stepped in closer, hand outstretched toward the man.

"No!" Hakkai jerked back as if burned. His voice raised and terrified as he stumbled backwards, confusion etched across his face.

Hakkai felt the chill of the night air on his skin making it cold and clammy, like a hand with long fingers crawling across his brow and along his stomach. He struck out unconsciously, slapping Gojyo's hand away with a strangled whimper, his eyes screwed shut against images of deathly pale gnarled hands reaching up for him out of the ground.

"No…." he whispered again, and the time Gojyo could see how wide and panicked his eyes were behind his glasses.

Gojyo watched in shock as the petite brunette curled in upon himself, mewling as if in pain. Some part of him wanted nothing more than to kick the man while he was down and that's what finally snapped him back to reality.

"_Fuck!_" he cursed savagely before collapsing beside Hakkai and pulled the still moaning man into his arms. Pressing a soft kiss to his temple he brushed the long sweaty bangs out of pinched eyes and whispered his name over and over against his temple.

"Shh… Hakkai, come on man, it's alright. It's not real. Come _on_."

Crouching there in the cold and the dark as the street lights flickered on and cast the carnival in eerie, twisted orange shadows he could do nothing to protect them. His gun was wedged between him and Hakkai and his partner was sobbing uncontrollably against his chest, broken words muffled into obscurity as gravel crunched up ahead in the inky shadows.

"My, my. You're stronger than I thought. I would have lost money if I'd been a betting man." The voice was mockingly light. Gojyo glowered into the receding darkness as a tall man with garish orange hair and laughing blue eyes all but danced within reach.

"Who the fuck are you and what the hell'd you do to us?" Gojyo snapped angrily; a growl threatening to spill past clenched lips as he tightened his arms protectively around Hakkai's limp form.

"Me? Oh, I think that'll wait for another time my red-headed friend. As for what I did…well, this is my playground and you two came in here uninvited after all. Fair's fair, you know."

"Just what the fuck are you playing at?" This time Gojyo did growl, a low, warning rumble from the back of his throat.

The man laughed out loud, knuckles pressed to his mouth as he crowed, his sapphire eyes sparkling with mirth and something dark that made the hairs on the back of Gojyo's neck stand at attention.

"You know what, mein freund? I think you are much too interesting to dispense with just yet. Do me a favor and take the little elend kind home for now." He turned from them, a hand over his shoulder and smiled evilly as he walked off into the night. "And tell the

kätzchen I'm back in town, won't you? I expect great things from you the next time we meet."

Laughter crackled over the loudspeakers around them as every light and siren and music box suddenly started playing, deafening them in the cacophony of light and sound. Looking down at the shaking form in his arms, Gojyo grit his teeth as another growl spilled past tight lips. This was not turning out to be his night.

As if his thoughts were tuned to some magic everyone hates Gojyo switch, the deluge that had been threatening since their arrival spilt itself upon them. He groaned as he scooped up his partner and on shaking legs, ran back to the car as lightning split the sky and thunder rolled across the heavens like a snare drum ensemble.

Tucking Hakkai into the seat and snapping the seatbelt across his waist he gently brushed inky bangs out of closed eyes and thumbed a line of rain off a pale cheek.

"You are a shit load of trouble, you know that?" he whispered softly.

Flipping open his cell he carefully closed the door and scurried over to his side. Looking back over his shoulder at the carnival entrance, a black, gaping maw now that all the lights had once more shut down, he couldn't help the shiver that ran along his spine.

"Crawford? Yeah, we got a problem. Meet you at the office in thirty…and Crawford, have Omi and Jei on stand by."

TBC.

* * *

AN: a note on the German, please don't flame me I took Spanish and French in school!

Mein Freund: my friend

Eland kind: sick/ill child

Kätzchen: Kitten


	6. Chapter 6

Green Tara

SaiyukixWeiss Kreuz

c. 6

Koumyou leaned over the brass railing smoking. He'd snagged Genjo's last Marlboro and though it was a bit rough on the lungs, it helped him clear his head. The older blond cracked an eye open, but he already knew whose almost imperceptible footfalls he heard coming up the steps.

"Is he asleep yet?" he asked pleasantly.

Crawford eyed the older man wearily, "Yes. Gojyo's tucked him into the couch in their office."

Koumyou nodded, a smile on his lips that didn't match the icy glare he was treating the ceiling. "I'm surprised he held up so well, considering who he was up against."

"You really think it's _him_, after all these years?"

"Yes and so do you. I'm not terribly familiar with any other angry, orange haired Germans, or did things suddenly become more interesting since I retired?"

Crawford snorted indelicately, "If you've retired I'm the Queen of England."

Pushing his messy black hair out of his eyes Crawford sighed wearily. "They're not ready for him yet. They're too new and I'm not in Internal Affairs anymore."

"Whether you're in the IA or not has little to do with this I'm afraid. Besides, you managed to track him down the last time…."

"Only because he was an idiot and pissed off Kudou. You know how protective he gets of Aya. With these two…I'm not sure they'll survive, Koumyou; especially Hakkai. His past…he's going to be like a drug to him once he gets going."

Koumyou glanced at the default leader of the U Division from the corner of his eye. Very few things could ruffle the man's feathers to the point where he'd let it show so openly, but this man…

"_Schuldig…."_ He breathed and saw Crawford flinch.

"Sadistic bastard-to come back here after Aya and Yohji almost killed him two years ago…."

"Will you let Jei out tonight?"

"To go tearing through the city unguarded? Not a chance." Crawford afforded himself a rare grimace of ultimate displeasure, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes briefly. "No, I have to tell Persia about this first and then set up surveillance for a few nights to see if we can pinpoint a more exact location before I let him out of his cage. Unfortunately, Schuldig won't be stupid enough to stay at the carnival now that he's been found."

Koumyou frowned at that, "I was under the impression Jei was getting better."

It wasn't quite a question, but Crawford answered none-the-less. "He was, for a bit. You remember that club case we worked with the SC a few months back?"

"The gay club killer?"

"Yes, well, unfortunately there was an innocent that got in the way… a young woman. Pretty thing with a bright silver cross around her neck."

"Oh dear. Yes, I can see how that might affect him."

Crawford snorted at the underplay, "Of course it affected him. Damn near set me right back to when that prick showed up two years ago. If I let him out now, like he is, who knows how many more innocents would be killed."

Crawford twirled a pen in irritation, "No, I need to run through some battle plans before I get everyone together and of course that moron won't stick to the proper schedule so I have to move quickly. Damn him, every time he shows up I get a headache!"

Koumyou chuckled softly, "I'm sure you'll figure it out, Crawford, you're our Master Strategist after all."

Crawford shot him a scathing look for that remark, but didn't deny it. He'd penned himself into this role years ago and he wasn't about to step down because of some tea-totaling orange haired freak with a death wish. No, he was going to lock himself in his room for several days and come up with a battle plan and then he was going to shove it down Persia's throat until the naive little idiot agreed with him.

"I'm surprised he was so blatant about the attacks though." Koumyou continued.

"Yes, I still haven't figured that part out yet. Is Schuldig sadistic enough to randomly grab people off the streets and mess with them just because he can? Yes. That he'd bother with a cover up and a stupid one like this…" he waved a hand over the library's work tables, the littered images of space ships and aliens seemingly laughing at him from their glossy covers, "that he'd bother doesn't sit well with me. He was never one for control or foresight. If he's playing this part it's because someone else is pulling the strings."

"Well," Koumyou replied conversationally, rising and starting for the stairs without a second glance, "if anyone would know about that, I'm sure it would be you, Bradley-dear. Give my regards to Persia when you see him."

Crawford's pen snapped loudly in the sudden hush of the room. Sometimes he really wanted to wipe that self-satisfying smirk from the man's face. Dropping the plastic shards in a nearby wastepaper basket he smiled darkly and wondered how long it would take for the Agency to find out if Jei was let out for a late night snack sometime soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shh! Kudou, keep it down!" Gojyo hissed worriedly, glancing down at Hakkai's sleeping form. Leaning over the back of the couch he smoothed the faint wrinkles from between his green-eyed partner's eyes, scowling at the SC members when Yohji opened his mouth to speak again.

Their office had turned into ground zero for a round of 'question the kappa', as Sanzo had _lovingly_ referred to it as. When Yohji and Aya had burst in an hour ago, quickly followed by an excited Goku and a less than thrilled Sanzo, he'd be adamant, he wasn't leaving Hakkai's side until the tranquilizer wore off.

"It sounds like Schuldig." Came Aya's deep rumble and though his voice was impassive, Gojyo thought he saw a trace of pain in the quiet man's eyes.

"Fucking ingrate and after all I did to not rip his head from his shoulders too." Yohji snarled, quickly standing behind his lover and wrapping his arms around his chest in a protective gesture. "I tried talking to him, we both did, but…"

"You can't change someone's nature. That you even tried to talk sense to him proves how stupid you two were." Sanzo stated around a mouthful of Hi-Lights. "This tastes like shit; what'd you do, roll it around in the mud before giving it to me?" he spat at Gojyo.

"Hey, asshole, don't bitch when you go and steal some one else's things!" he retorted blithely. Turning back to Hakkai he pulled the blanket a bit farther up his chest, noticing just how thin it was for the first time. "Who is the prick anyways?"

"Schuldig use to be a friend." Came Yohji's frustrated reply.

"Use to?" Goku asked from his perch on the chair's armrest.

"Yeah, kid, used to." He sighed and ran a strong hand through his hair distractedly, "When we were kids. I moved around a lot and when I was thirteen we ended up in Germany for a year. We were neighbors…got into a shit load of trouble too." He chuckled warmly at the memory.

"We weren't _bad_, exactly," Aya snorted at this and rolled his eyes, causing the others to smile when Yohji yanked an ear tail in retaliation. "Like I said, we weren't bad, but Schu had this vindictive streak that would come out at odd times. I guess it only got worse after I left."

He shifted closer to Aya, pulling the smaller man back against his chest as he spoke, his voice roughened by emotions, "Two years ago we ran into him here in Tokyo. He was working for some pretty screwed up people. They'd…they'd hired him to use his abilities and mess with Aya."

Said red-head placed a pale hand on Yohji's, entwining their fingers together, his mouth a firm line as his lover continued. "We finally exposed the guys who hired him but by then Schu'd gotten it into his head that Aya was the reason I left him back when we were younger. That he'd taken me away from him. He's a real bastard when he wants to be. During the last fight I…I thought I was helping him. He sounded sincere when he said he'd forgiven us and then he took a shot at Aya anyways. I thought…"

His voice became very quiet as he took a shuddering breath and draped himself over Aya's back, mouth muffled in the column of his lover's neck. "I thought I'd killed him for that. The Katana went straight through. I don't know how he survived."

Gojyo was silent for a long moment afterwards, thinking, despite what Sanzo might say to the contrary. "Do you think he'll focus only on the two of you again, or will he come after all of us?"

Aya reached over the small coffee table and brushed a strand of dark hair out of Hakkai's eyes, "I think he's found a new target. Schuldig can't let something shiny go once it's caught his attention. Do I think we've seen the last of him? No. Will he try to come after the two of you as well? Probably."

The group stared at the quiet man; that was more than Aya normally spoke in a week and it proved to them the gravity of the situation.

"You can't leave him alone, Gojyo. The only reason Schu got close enough to shoot at Aya the last time was because he was alone. Because he insisted on going out by himself. Schuldig likes to make people hurt the ones they care about. We thought if we were apart he wouldn't try to fight us, but it just made him all the more determined to destroy our happiness." The blond explained.

"Yeah. I get it. We're on the freaks' most wanted list. Fabulous. I'm sure Hakkai'll be just thrilled to hear that when he wakes up."

"What'd the Professor give him anyways?"

Gojyo scoured his face with his hands, exhaustion finally catching up with him. "It was supposed to be a mild sedative. Something to calm him down enough to sleep for a few hours, but he seems to be reacting to it harder than expected."

"So this Schuldig guy really got inside his head?" Goku asked worriedly.

"Looks like it. One minute he was fine, the next he was freaking out about things trying to drag him into hell. I mean, I got pretty pissed off, but nothing like that."

Sanzo snorted, cigarette pointed at him as ash speckled the table top, "Must be your head's too thick to get into. That or there wasn't anything there to begin with, in which case Yohji, you owe me twenty bucks."

"Screw you, princess!" he cursed, belatedly kicking at Yohji's chair as the man reached over with the folded money while hiding behind Aya's icy glare.

"And you! Who the hell invited you anyways?" He lunged at Goku, managing to knock Sanzo from the chair as well as he grabbed the kid around the throat and got him into a head lock for laughing right along side him.

"Hey, no fair you stinky water cockroach!" Goku hollered.

"Tch! Morons, I swear." Sanzo grumbled, dusting off his cream colored slacks and dragging a still kicking Goku out of the office with him.

"Eh? Well, this seems rather exciting for a…Wednesday? It is still Wednesday, isn't it?"

"Hakkai!" Gojyo scrambled back to Hakkai's side, helping him to sit up and handing him his folded glasses as the green-eyed man rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Well, this seems like a very good time to get going. You ready, love?" Yohji asked, helping Aya to his feet. He smirked at the others when all he got for his consideration was a 'hn'.

"Oh come on, you know you're just dying to get me home and screw me sil…oof! Ow! Dimmit Cat! You and your bony elbows!"

"Idiot."

"Why yes, oh monosyllabic one, I do think an early night would be a great idea too."

Aya and Sanzo rolled their eyes at the man in tandem as the four of them headed for their respective homes, leaving Gojyo and Hakkai alone in the room. As the door clicked shut behind them Gojyo collapsed onto the floor by Hakkai's feet; their whiteness a splash of non-color against the dark wood floor.

"Gojyo?" Hakkai asked once he could see again.

"Hey, how ya feeling?" Gojyo crossed his arms over Hakkai's knees as the man blinked a few times owlishly, his head tilted to the side and dark bangs falling into those pretty forest eyes of his.

"Sleepy. What happened? The last thing I remember is you getting mad at the park."

"Yeah, sorry about that. We had some company out there. Guy by the name of Schuldig. Real piece of work as it turns out. He's probably the one behind the missing people too, by the way. Crawford is looking into that angle."

Carefully rising a hand, Gojyo brushed the heavy mink bangs out of Hakkai's eyes before resting his head on his arms. "It seems the SC has dealt with him before. He's got some kind of ability to get inside your head and twist your emotions and memories to suit his needs. That's apparently what he did to us."

Hakkai frowned, "You didn't start hallucinating though."

Sighing heavily Gojyo shook his head, "No, but he managed to get my temper going. I take it you saw something? You were mumbling something about 'the hands' and…I couldn't get you to calm down. It took most of the drive back and even after, when The Professor and Yaone came to take a look at you, you started up again. I've never…I've never seen someone so upset Hakkai."

"I'm sorry about that Gojyo. I will try to shield my thoughts more carefully the next time we run into him. I take it we will be seeing him again?"

"That's not what I'm talking about and you know it!" Gojyo snapped. "Look, we all have shit in our pasts, but I have to know what to expect going forward Hakkai. Aya and Kudoh made it sound like this prick's going to target us in the future. I can't have you losing it when he makes an appearance and no let me finish! I'm not saying I need to know everything, not right now anyways. But I need to be able to pull you back if things look dicey. I need you to let me in for that to happen."

"Gojyo. My past is not something that I'm comfortable sharing and believe me, you won't like it the slightest bit. Just let me figure this out for a bit on my own."

"No can do. We've been given orders to hang close to base and stay together at all times. Apparently being alone is a no-no with this guy. So you're just going to have to deal with having the amazing Sha Gojyo around a bit more."

Hakkai snorted at that, a soft, breathy sound that made Gojyo smile at him. "I promise to protect you Hakkai, but you've got to trust me."

"I don't need your protection Gojyo. Not from myself, nor this Schuldig fellow."

"Yeah, I know you think that, but from what Yohji said, we need to protect each other around this creep. So how about a compromise: I'll bring you back from the darkness, if you do the same for me. That shouldn't be too much of an issue; we are partners after all, aren't we?"

Hakkai bowed his head in defeat; loyalists were the hardest to deal with logically. "No Gojyo. That shouldn't be an issue. Thank you for your concern."

"Thanks aren't necessary, but if you really want to…we could always continue with our _other_ discussion…." Gojyo pushed himself onto his knees, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he leaned in and breathed against Hakaki's slightly parted lips.

"Absolutely incorrigible."

"Oh just wait until we're in a life or death situation, you ain't seen nothing yet, baby."

"I'm sure I haven't." Hakkai breathed, his eyes sliding shut as Gojyo's hands slid up his arms and those long fingers buried themselves in his hair.

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

Green Tara

SaiyukixWeiss Kreuz

c. 7

Hakkai felt feverish; unused to the sensation of hands running along his body, of any touch at all these past two years. Gojyo's mere presence affected him, but like this…

Gojyo pressed in closer to the smaller man, an arm on either side of his shoulders, large tan hands pressed flat against the sofa's cushions by his head to support his weight. He slid a denim clad knee between Hakkai's legs, parting them under the fallen blanket and effectively trapping the man beneath him.

His breath was hot on Hakkai's lips as he licked across their seam, begging for entrance to the moist cavern inside. Nipping gently, almost playfully, at the full bottom lip, smiling as Hakkai gasped, a tentative flick of his tongue against Gojyo's that made the red head moan wantonly as he sucked the tongue into his mouth and proceeded to kiss the man breathless.

He thought Hakkai was too fucking gorgeous like this: hair sleep tousled, eyes drifting shut, long dark lashes fluttering against ivory skin, the slightest hint of hurried breath puffing out against his throat as he trailed tender kisses up Hakkai's jaw to his ear. He sucked behind the lobe, needing to mark him where everyone would see; would know that Hakkai was his.

It should shock him how much he wanted the man or the potential problems this could cause, but somehow he couldn't make himself care in the slightest. Right now Hakkai was pinned beneath him, his fingers tangled in Gojyo's hair and a hard line of heated flesh pressed against his thigh as Gojyo slowly ground against him. It was a tortuous feeling, forcing himself to rise up every few seconds away from his soon to be lover, only to feel the frustratingly amazing friction of Hakkai's trapped hips struggling to lift to meet him on the down stroke.

Gojyo couldn't suppress the shudder that ran though his body when Hakkai whimpered in protest as he rose off him once more, or the low groan when those delicate looking fingers slid down his spine to grip his ass firmly through his jeans.

Pulling away from the man's neck he snickered, "I take it you're over going slow, lover?" he asked amused, his voice heavy with desire.

Hakkai's green eyes cracked open enough to glare weakly at him, the pupils so large as to make them appear black. His breath came out in ragged little puffs that fogged his glasses until Gojyo drew them carefully from his nose and laid them on the chair beside them.

Hakkai pushed his unruly bangs out of his slightly unfocused eyes as he actually growled warningly at the surprised man. "I do _not_ appreciate teasing, Gojyo. If you don't want to end up on your back I'd suggest you get rid of this damn blanket _now_." He ground out.

Eyes shimmering with mirth Gojyo levered himself up enough to pull the confining blanket out from between them and let it drop to the floor. Smirking, he dragged his nails across Hakkai's obvious arousal, relishing the sharp intake of breath and fluttery eyes.

"God you're beautiful," he murmured, stroking a reverent finger down Hakkai's now marked throat.

Hakkai arched into the touch, tipping his head back onto the sofa and moaning softly as Gojyo lightly dragged his teeth down the pale column and placed a kiss in the small hollow at the bottom. "Go..jyo…" he breathed out on a shaky sigh, his hands still gripping Gojyo's hips with enough force to bruise.

Gojyo stopped and laid his head against Hakkai's heaving chest, breathing in the smell of him. He'd never heard his name said like that before. Almost like his voice was caressing him-wrapping him up in warmth and just holding him tightly. His voice was soft and warm and felt utterly of 'home'.

"Oh God," he panted, burying his face in the crook of Hakkai's neck and tried to calm himself down. He wanted to make this last as long as possible. Taking a deep breath he glanced at Hakkai's parted kiss swollen lips and heavy eyes. Sitting up he cupped the slightly pointed face in his hands and took a shuddering breath. He kissed Hakkai's chin…the corner of his mouth…eyelids…temple...

"Oh hell," he rasped, awe and wonder roughening his voice. "I want you Hakkai, too fucking much maybe, but I do and not just for tonight. Look at me 'Kai; tell me what you want."

Hakkai slowly focused his eyes on Gojyo's, knowing he was expected to answer, to give his permission or laugh or _something_, but he wasn't sure what he could say that would make much sense right now, so he did the next best thing. In a feat of strength that stunned Gojyo, he managed to rise up and flip Gojyo onto his back on the couch until he could straddle Gojyo's thighs and rub his backside against Gojyo's crotch. Leaning over the surprised man he gave the red head the most sultry look he'd ever seen.

"I want you too, Gojyo…_now_…." his voice was a low rumble—not quite a purr or a whine, but something deep and earthy, like the tones of a distant avalanche or something equally life threatening and completely exhilarating. He wasn't surprised to find that it made him harder than he ever thought possible; Hakkai seemed to push all his buttons without even trying.

Reaching up he curled one trembling hand around the back of Hakkai's neck, fingers buried in the soft hair there while the other reached between them and smoothed down Hakkai's erection.

"Shit, 'Kai," he whimpered, dragging blunt nails over the soft fabric of the black slacks, fumbling one handedly with the belt buckle before Hakkai growled and batted his shaking hand away.

Leaning back the green eyed man smirked at Gojyo, dexterous fingers making quick work of both the buckle and his pants as he slipped them over his thin hips and into an unseemly pile by Gojyo's feet. He spared a moment to think about folding them nicely, but Gojyo chose that instant to run his fingers over his heated flesh, tracing the dark vein from just under the tip down to the base and back as he pushed the loose shorts off to join the discarded pants while Hakkai pulled his shirt over his head.

Gojyo couldn't help but thrust up against all that white skin, an appreciative smile on his lips. His fingers ghosted over the hard smooth lines of his chest and abdomen, the smile slipping into an uneasy frown as they skipped across the dark raised surface of a nasty scar running from his left hip up and across his stomach. He stared at the mark entranced until Hakkai climbed across his lap, a predatory grin splitting his face. Forgetting about the scar for a moment, he swallowed nervously as Hakkai reached for his throat noticing that it was suddenly _very_ dry.

"Uh, Ha...Hakkai?" his voice cracked despite his best intentions as those pale digits curled around the back of his throat, his eyes glowing a soft golden green in the moonlight. Leaning down he licked a hot line from Gojyo's jaw to his heaving Adam's apple.

Gojyo jerked at the sound of cloth shredding sure he'd ripped the cushions or Hakkai'd just gutted him. He was faintly amused and more than a little relieved to find the buttons of his shirt mostly strewn about the room instead of his insides.

"Sorry," his partner muttered, two spots of red high up on his cheeks as Gojyo laughed out loud as a shaky form of relief.

"'s okay. Didn't really like that one anyways. That and it's nice to know I'm not the only one impatient. Do me a favor though, grab the bottle in my top right hand desk drawer while I get out of these jeans. _They_ are one of my favorites." He smirked at the man as Hakkai clamored off him to retrieve the bottle of lubricant. Climbing to his feet slowly he made a show of popping open the button and stripping out of the skin tight shredded (fashionably of course) jeans once he caught the other watching him.

"Should I be concerned that you have this in your drawer, Gojyo?" Hakkai grimaced—holding up the bottle, one delicate eyebrow arched above a sparkling emerald eye as he held it by two fingers like it was an old sock.

"Nah, babe. Since you walked into my life I've not even thought of another person." He cooed, walking over and wrapping his arms around the taut man as he pulled him close. They both hissed as flesh met heated flesh—the longing almost palpable in the office air.

"You realize that line would work better if we've known each other longer than two days, right?" he chuckled, chocolate hair falling into his eyes as he shook his head faintly.

"Heh, probably, but I'd have died of frustration by then."

"Well we wouldn't want that, Gojyo." Forest green eyes laughed at the pained expression on his face. "I hear there are some rather serious and painful issues that occur when that happens."

"Yeah and death by blue balls just looks so fucking retarded on the headstone. Me? I wanna go out with a smile on my face and a gorgeous," he brushed back Hakkai's bangs tenderly; "witty," pressed a kiss to his lips; "amazing," pulled Hakkai onto his lap as he fell onto the sofa; "fucking intoxicating lover riding me until my heart explodes."

Hakkai laughed softly, popping open the bottle and dribbling the cool sticky liquid over his fingers before taking Gojyo in hand. Straddling the red head's thighs he kissed him so thoroughly Gojyo was left dizzy with want.

"I'd rather you not explode, but I think I can manage the rest." Hakkai grinned as he pressed small kisses down Gojyo's throat and collar bones.

"Oh fuck," Gojyo whimpered as those long fingers gripped him strongly, sliding over the head in teasing strokes. Hakkai scooted down his thighs until he could latch onto a dusky nipple with almost painful force, rolling the nub between his teeth and then lapping at it with his tongue to sooth the hurt away.

Gojyo gasped roughly, his hands buried in Hakkai's thick, silky hair as he rolled his hips up against Hakkai's. Hakkai balanced across Gojyo's thighs as he reached between them and twined his fingers with his partner's. With a shaky breath he pulled their entwined hand to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to the tan knuckles before dribbling more of the cold lubricant onto Gojyo's fingers.

The shock of such a drastic temperature change made Gojyo snap his eyes open, worry furrowing his brow as his free hand came up to cup the side of Hakkai's chin, the roughened pad of his thumb rubbing softly across his bottom lip.

"'Kai?" he murmured gently.

"I want you to do it, Gojyo." He whispered against scarlet hair, his right hand clutching Gojyo's back like it was a life line.

"Yeah, yeah, okay. Whatever you want, Hakkai." He answered truthfully, his slickened fingers sliding over his hip and along the crease while his other hand drew Hakkai down for a scorching kiss. He thrust his tongue in Hakkai's mouth as he pushed past the tight ring of muscle.

Hakkai gasped against his teeth, bucking up at the intrusion as Gojyo whispered encouragement and endearments against the side of his panting mouth. "You okay, love?" he asked worriedly as a bead of sweat ran down Hakkai's chin.

Tossing his head, Hakkai arched his back, rolling his hips and squirmed on the digit. With absinth bright eyes he peered out from heavy lids, his voice a breathy gasp as he tried to push down farther, "_More_."

"Heh, yeah, okay." Gojyo grunted as he pushed in farther up to the knuckle.

Hakkai gasped, twisting a bit until the finger brushed against the bundle of nerves buried inside him. This time he couldn't help but mewl at the sensation as Gojyo carefully added another finger, constantly stroking him inside and out.

Chocking back a sob as Hakkai clenched around him, the velvet walls pulsing hotly as he slowly added a third finger, thrusting in and out with a steadily building pace, Gojyo marveled at the sight of a flushed and panting Hakkai. Hell, the man was almost shimmering in the moonlight. When he was all but shaking in his arms he stroked the man's forgotten shaft a few times as he withdrew.

"Go..jyo…" Hakkai whined, wriggling back against him beseechingly.

"I know love, I know…" he placated, getting more lube to slick his almost painful arousal.

"You read…ah! HOLY SHIT, 'KAI!" he cried out as Hakkai took him bodily and roughly impaled himself on Gojyo's prick.

Hissing through the initial burn Hakkai used his knees to lever himself up and slowly back down; the rolling of his hips a counter to Gojyo's twitchy, shallow thrusts. The pain was expected and therefore negligible in the long run. Besides, considering how hard Gojyo was clenching his hips and failing to keep them still, he must have been close to the edge himself. Caring for people had always involved pain in the past, at least this time he was assured some pleasure before hand.

Breathing roughly through his nose Gojyo bit his bottom lip to help steady himself as wave after wave of rolling pleasure washed over him. Hakkai was so fucking tight and hot and _fuck_. At this rate it wouldn't be very long before he lost it. He could already feel the slow burn inching up his spine as he struggled with not thrusting roughly into Hakkai.

"Gojyo…" Hakkai warned, leaning over to nip at the lobe of his ear, his breath warm and moist as his tongue skimmed the shell, "I'm not going to break."

"I'm. Trying." He wheezed, "To. Be. A. Fucking. Gentleman!" _Did Hakkai not realize the effort he was putting into this?_ He thought frustrated.

Hakkai's warm chuckle washed over him, soothing his battered nerves. "Thank you, Gojyo, but I'd really rather you weren't. Not now anyways. I promise you can take me out to a fancy dinner later. Right now though I want you to fuck me like you mean it, understood?"

Gojyo growled low at the challenge behind those words as he pushed himself upright and thrust up hard into Hakkai. Using his hands to steady the man as he rolled his hips a few times until Hakkai braced a hand on his thigh, the other his sweat slicked shoulder and rode him with a bruising force. The wet slap of their skin and grunts as they steadily moved faster and harder as they neared their mutual release were the only sounds in the quiet of the office.

Thrusting up into that tight, wet heat a few more times Gojyo panted against Hakkai's stomach as he held him close. Snaking a hand between them he gripped Hakkai's cock in time with his thrusts so that every rock of his hips pushed the twitching prick into his fist. Smiling at the shudders that ran along the man's spine he felt the heat in his belly pool moltenly.

His tongue flicked out over the puckered edge of the wicked scar across Hakkai's belly. Gojyo filed the question about it away for later, concentrating only on the sound of Hakkai gasping great lungfuls of air into his body as he cried out, his body shaking with the force of his release as hot strands of sticky cum spread between them. It only took a moment longer for Gojyo to find his own release as he thrust erratically a few more times, burying his mouth against Hakkai's chest as Hakkai's clenching walls milked him for every last drop of his spend.

His voice was raw when Hakkai finally slumped against his sweaty chest, limp and utterly sated. The most he could manage was press wet, sloppy kisses against Hakkai's temple and hair and breathe in the scent of their lovemaking.

"Fuck, that was….that was _amazing_, 'Kai." he finally stammered out and though the compliment was mainly mouthed against the top of his lover's head, he would have sworn he felt Hakkai smile against his chest.

Finding their current position of still being propped upright against the couch uncomfortable at best Hakkai squirmed about on Gojyo's lap—hissing when he slipped wetly out of him.

"'Kai?" Gojyo asked guardedly at his lover's continued silence.

"Hmm?"

"Whatcha doin'?" he huffed as an elbow prodded him flat onto his back.

Finally settling himself on top of Gojyo's prone form he wiped irritated at the cooling mess on their stomachs with his discarded underwear and then tucked his head under Gojyo's chin.

"Better." He mumbled sleepily, yawning against Gojyo's shoulder.

Gojyo chuckled warmly, "You sound like Aya." He teased even as his own eyes grew heavy and his thinking became muddled.

Hakkai glared weakly at the smiling man, "Should I snap my teeth too or will you shut up and go to sleep already?" he replied testily, brown hair falling into his eyes.

Smothering another laugh Gojyo kissed the tip of his nose and combed his fingers through the damp hair. "Go to sleep then, love. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Better." Hakkai murmured softly again, he breath evening out as he curled against Gojyo some more, a peaceful smile on his lips as tan arms rose up to enfold him in a tight embrace.

Gojyo sighed at the feel of Hakkai shifting atop of him. He knew that if he wasn't already in love with the quiet man, he wasn't damn far off. Not if the very sensation of the man in his arms made everything feel right in the world.

"Promise." Gojyo swore softly, not surprised in the least to find that he'd meant every word he'd said tonight. Not with Hakkai in his arms and his taste on his lips. Raving psychopaths aside today had been the best day of his life.

He snickered softly, quieting when Hakkai rubbed his cheek across his chest. It might be melodramatic sounding, but it was true. He fell asleep to the warm weight of Hakkai in his arms and the feel of their hearts beating in unison.

TBC.


	8. Chapter 8

Green Tara

SaiyukixWeiss Kreuz

c. 8

"But Sanzo~, why'd we hafta leave?" Goku whined petulantly.

"Tch. Idiot. There's no way in hell I'd stay for _that_ conversation." Shuffling through his desk drawer he jammed his thumb on the letter opener twice before managing to find the half crumpled pack of Marlboros stuffed in the back. He stifled a triumphant grin as he pulled them free and commanded Goku with a look to toss his the matches on the coffee table the boy was perched on.

"What conversation? Wasn't he just going to tell Hakkai about Shew…Schul…what ever the bad guy's name was?"

"I believe he meant the 'I wanna jump your bones' conversation, Goku." Koumyou said lightly from the door way.

Sanzo sputtered at his father and his intractable, shit eating grin. Damn the man for always being able to catch him unawares. He pointedly ignored the grungy apparition hanging off the blonde's shoulder as he came in and took a seat on one of the two horribly uncomfortable guest chairs. He had specifically ordered them to keep people from staying, but the rigid wood frame never seemed to bother Koumyou for some reason.

"Don't fucking breeze in here after disappearing and start telling him unnecessary things, old man!" he ground out around the unlit smoke.

"Oh please, Princess, if the little monkey doesn't know what sex is yet, you are definitely failing in your parental responsibilities." A long, yellow tinged hand waved at him dismissively as the owner draped himself over Koumyou's back and shoulder.

"Fuck off and die, asswipe." Sanzo retorted icily.

"Love you too, _son_." The man sneered back at him, dark eyes flashing behind smudged glasses.

"Now, now…Genjo…Ukoku…" Koumyou soothed, running his fingers up and down his younger lover's arm.

"Pff! Just because I had to learn by walking in on you two perverts doesn't mean he has too as well." Sanzo griped, cupping his hands around the lit match and dragging it to the cigarette held loosely in his teeth.

Ukoku tossed his head back and laughed, his dark shaggy hair falling away from a handsome face, when he bothered to shave that is. "At least the kid had the decency to knock before coming in, unlike some other tight assed people I can think of."

Sanzo nearly dropped the burning paper. Turning in his seat he regarded his fidgeting charge ashen faced, "You didn't…"

Goku flushed bright red from his fingers to the tips of his ears, "Um..well, I wasn't sure what they were doing at first but…"

Bright golden eyes looked over and implored the other men's assistance.

"Oh give the kid a break, Genjo," Ukoku drawled lazily, nuzzling the side of Koumyou's neck, "he only had a few questions and it's not like we invited him to stay or anything. Although…" Ukoku leered at the boy, a hand outstretched like he could reach across the room and touch him.

Sanzo was between him and Goku in a second, his body vibrating with anger or embarrassment, it was kind of hard to tell with the vein throbbing so obviously and his face beat red. "Don't. You. Fucking. Touch. Him!" he spat, fists clenched tightly enough to draw blood.

"What, afraid we can teach him better than you can? Your father's a most ingenious teacher and I hear the kid's a quick study…not to mention quite flexi…FUCK!"

Sanzo snapped, that pervert's leer directed at _his_ Goku; he wasn't having it. Lashing out at the smug bastard like that would probably have repercussions from on high, they needed the Professor's help after all, but he didn't care. It'd felt good to slam his fist into the cocky ass's face. It was even better when he dragged a confused Goku out of the office bodily by that ridiculously large t-shirt he always wore when at home. Sure, the neck would never look the same, but right now he didn't care.

Tossing him into the private elevator that led to their quarters, he swiped his key card and then pinned the teen to the side of the now closed doors. "Speak monkey." He snarled, turning the full force of his glare on him.

"Wh..what, Sanzo?"

_The big eyes weren't going to work this time_, he thought savagely and stalked closer.

"Speak!" he commanded, slipping a knee between Goku's legs as he pinned him against the wooden doors. "Did you actually ask those degenerates about their sex life?"

"Eh? Is that all? Geez, Sanzo you had me worr…MPH!" Goku's eyes became impossibly large as Sanzo growled possessively and mashed their lips together, their teeth clattering with the bruising intensity of the kiss.

"No one else," he hissed into Goku's panting mouth, a hand on one side of his head while the other pressed forcefully against his obvious erection through his shorts. "You have a question you come to me. Don't ask any of these rejects—understand?"

Goku moaned into Sanzo's mouth, his breath caught somewhere in the back of his throat as he tried to thrust up against Sanzo's hand, needing the friction desperately.

"Tell me you understand, Goku." he emphasized his point by sliding up the hard line until he reached Goku's stomach, the fluttering muscles contracting enough for him to thrust his hand beneath the denim and cotton to grasp the quivering flesh buried beneath their layers.

"Gah?" Sanzo watched with a satisfied smirk as golden eyes rolled back into the boy's skull.

"No. One. Else." He punctuated his command with a sharp bit to Goku's collarbone and rough grasp of his prick.

"An-ngh! Yes!" Goku cried out, his hands clutching Sanzo's shirt as he came hard, his spend coating Sanzo's fingers in wet, sticky heat.

Sanzo stared down as the doors chimed open and Goku crumpled to the floor, big doe eyes blinking slowly. "No one else. Now go get cleaned up for bed." He licked his fingers clean of the cooling mess, making Goku blush furiously before he realized what he was doing and slammed his hand into his pants' pocket.

"Those assholes are probably rolling on the floor right now." He grumbled, stepping over Goku's prone form and heading for his own room.

"Sa..Sanzo…does this mean we can…"

Sanzo cut him off with a sharp glare, "Moron, you know I hate explaining shit. So you either learn by doing or _don't_; it doesn't matter to me one way or the other. I won't repeat myself, ever, so don't ask."

Goku bounded to his feet happily, a cheesy grin on his face as he tackled Sanzo to the plush carpet floor and proceeded to kiss him silly.

XXXXXXXX

"See, I told you the kid was a quick study." Ukoku grinned triumphantly, ear to the floor like a proper debauched pervert.

"You never learn, do you? I'm not patching you up when he tries to kill you this time, alright?"

Waving away the veiled threat Ukoku flopped back onto his butt, "Yeah, yeah, not like the brat has anything to complain about."

"I doubt he'll see it that way." Koumyou murmured softly, walking over to his lover and offering a hand.

"Too fucking bad. The kid's his now, he'll just have to deal with it." Ukoku toyed with the long platinum blond braid dangling from his lover's shoulder before dragging himself to his feet.

Fingering the stethoscope hanging impotently around his neck he swung an arm over Koumyou's shoulder. "You know," he started, eyes drooping to become heavy lidded, "I'm pretty certain you missed your last physical. How about we check to make sure everything's in good working order?"

Koumyou chuckled lightly, hands outstretched in entrée. "Lead on Professor; you're the expert after all."

The two men laughed together as they headed for the elevator and their own suite.

XXXXXXXXX

"About fucking time." Sanzo snorted, grey smoke ringing his head as he heard the whine of the elevator moving higher up; a sated and sleepy Goku curled up an his chest.

"Oi," he grumbled half-heartedly, his free hand carding through the shock of brown-gold hair. "You're heavy, move."

"Argh…meat buns…" came Goku's sleepy answer as he rubbed his face back and forth against Sanzo's chest.

Sighing, Sanzo thumped his head back against the floor and stubbed the cigarette out in a nearby plate. _He really needed to yell at the kid about cleaning up after himself more often, but at least this way he wouldn't be cold_, he thought, shifting a sprawling arm a little higher up his stomach.

Oh well, he'd deal with it tomorrow.

TBC.


	9. Chapter 9

Green Tara

SaiyukixWeiss Kreuz

c. 9

Hakkai awoke in the early, grey hours of pre-dawn. He was sprawled over Gojyo with one arm tucked down between the sofa's cushions and its back. Blinking confusedly he slowly extracted himself from his lover's embrace. With his arms and feet prickling with sleep he stood up shakily. A bit sore he bent over gingerly and brushed back a stray lock of vermillion hair before setting about gathering his clothes.

A soft triple nock on the door a moment later startled him. "Yes?" he called out perplexed as it swung open to reveal the last person he expected.

"Aya, what brings you here?" he queried, noticing the wooden bokan and bag slung over his shoulder.

"Practice?" The other asked quietly, his eyes downcast and a faint red tinge to his pale cheeks.

"I'm not much of a swordsman, I'm afraid." Aya visibly stiffened at his humble admission; the man actually looked a bit nervous. "But I wouldn't mind a sparing partner if it wouldn't bother you?"

Aya glanced over his shoulder at a sleeping Gojyo and smiled faintly, "Leave a note," he suggested mildly. "They tend to get upset when we disappear. Not that we can't take care of ourselves…"

Muttering under his breath what appeared to be a long standing point of contention between the two men, Hakkai wisely kept his mouth shut, nodding once before turning to write out a quick note. A stifled chuckle making his lips twitch in amusement.

"Do you normally practice this early," he asked in a hushed whisper, gathering his ID badge and cell before checking once more on Gojyo. He pulled the discarded blanket over the still sleeping man and patted it into place before turning back to his guest.

Aya grunted as the door closed quietly behind them. "Yohji doesn't like mornings and it's easier to practice without him bothering me."

"You two seem to be rather…close." He smiled pleasantly at Aya's 'hmpf' of annoyance.

"He's an idiot." He grumbled sulkily.

"They normally are, aren't they?" Hakkai laughed. "What does that make us then? I shudder to imagine!"

Aya eyed him speculatively for a moment before cracking a more natural smile and shaking his head, long ear tails flashing in the overhead lighting. "Masochists at best."

"Sadists at worse, right? Oh well, at least if they get annoying we can hit them upside the head and pass it off as 'training', that's a definite job perk, I must admit."

Aya snorted as they continued down the hall in silence. "There are spare sweats in the locker room ahead." He said after a moment, giving Hakkai an appraising once over. "You should change."

"Of course. I'll be out in a moment then, excuse me."

"Hn."

Walking away Hakkai thought about how much his life had changed in such a short amount of time. Personally, he liked the people he'd met, especially Aya. The man was so similar to how he'd been before: a little awkward, a little lonely and starving for love, all while persistently hiding behind his defenses. Because Hakkai knew the signs he himself had indulged in for so long, he didn't take the aloofness personally. Aya didn't know him yet and this overture of friendship was a huge step he refused t pass up because of being overwhelmed.

XXXXXXX

Aya glanced at the wall clock: six-twelve am. It wasn't too early for him, but Yohji and Gojyo would probably be asleep for at least another hour, more likely two. If he was lucky he could get in a bit of sparing with Hakkai and some sword work before showering and be able to slip back into bed without Yohji even noticing.

"Ready?"

Glancing over his shoulder he took in Hakkai's new look. Sleep tousled hair spiked wetly over his right ear, his every present bangs pushed back to reveal his left eye which Aya was surprised to find had a ring of yellow-gold around the center partially obscuring the pupil. He must have taken a quick shower, since the loose sweat shirt hung limply from thin shoulders, the legs just a tad too long so he'd had to roll them twice. Aya almost smiled when he took his glasses off and rubbed at his eyes; he looked like a child woken up from his nap too early.

Patting the last workout mat into place he nodded.

"Good. I'd like to stretch a bit before we start if you don't mind."

"That's fine." He answered, sitting on his knees as he breathed deeply trying to center himself. He found his attention drifting as Hakkai padded behind him and over to the far side of the mats, giving him plenty of room.

Unusually distracted by someone other than Yohji, he watched from the corner of his eye as, with a look of pure concentration, the brunette stretched out prone on the floor, his arms pulled tight against his sides and hands flat by his ribs. He breathed in deeply a few times and then pushed himself up onto his hands into the four-limb staff pose from yoga.

Personally, Aya didn't do yoga, but Yohji did on occasion so he knew a few simple poses. At the moment Hakkai had pushed himself into downward facing dog and then with a sudden kick up into Feathered Peacock Pose, rolling forward to rest his forearms on the ground and his legs up in the air. Another motion had him up on his hands for several heartbeats before he lowered himself down back into the four-limp pose, and then finally, to a seated poison on the mat.

He took a moment to breath and Aya did the same, watching as he flowed onto his feet and immediately dropped into a fighting stance. Moving effortlessly and with exceptional gracefulness he ran through several katas that emphasized a centralized palm strike or shoulder lock as he made the circuit of his chosen mat.

Aya realized with a start as Hakkai began foot drills that he hadn't stretched at all. It was surprising to him that such a small, frail looking man could appear so confidant and controlled. Thinking as he rose to his feet and ran through his own stretches how much more appropriate Yohji's nickname for him would be for Hakkai. It wasn't ego talking, but he really had never thought about how he looked to other people. But maybe to Yohji he appeared much like Hakkai had a moment ago-graceful lithe, in perfect control of his body and the space around him.

"You alright, Aya?" Came a soft voice to his left.

He swung without thinking, still mostly in his head while his body had been moving on autopilot. He was astonished when the soft spoken man went with the strike, twisting his body around the wooden practice sword as effortlessly as water over a rock; a smile on his lips making him younger looking.

"Very well; let's begin then." Hakkai said right before knocking the blade away with a palm strike and ducking under Aya's arm, a grin slashed across his face as he was suddenly an inch form his nose. Aya's arms on either side of him and his bokan out of reach. The man was _good_.

XXXXXXX

Yohji awoke to a cold bed and missing cat. Sighing he peered groggily at the nightstand clock and groaned. "Damn manic kitty." He grumbled, pulling his robe off the end of the bed and stumbling to the bathroom. He'd get showered and dressed and then go drag his wayward lover from the smelly gym and back into their nice, warm, fluffy bed. No person in their right mind should be out of bed before eight am.

Twenty minutes later he was mostly presentable to the outside world, but it was still a good thing they lived on site with the rest of their team. Checking himself in the full length mirror he tapped his bottom lips a few times before snapping his fingers and grabbing his sunglasses. 'Mostly presentable' to grab Aya consisted of a soft green v-neck sweater and yoga pants; a tantalizing strip of golden stomach and sharp hip bones exposed while the glasses held back his wavy hair. He tapped on a pair of leather sandals before grabbing his smokes and key card and heading out.

More than a bit surprised to find other people in the gym when he finally sauntered in, he collapsed beside a disheveled Gojyo on the bleachers. Still half asleep by the looks of things the other red-head was wearing a pair of jeans and an old bomber jack, its feathered trim cupping his face softly. His normally pristine hair was pulled back in a messy half-pony tail and his combat boots were unlaced and loose on his bare feet. It looked for all the world like he'd just stumbled out of bed and while he seemed exhausted, he had a light in his eyes that shown with awe and a smile that was open and real for once. Yohji sucked in a quick breath; the man almost sparkled when he looked like that.

Following his stare he finally noticed the blur of black and grey across the room. "How long they been at it?"

Gojyo nodded approval at some move Hakkai did that flipped Aya over his shoulder; a rare warm laugh bubbling out of Aya as the green-eyed man helped him to his feet and they squared off once more. Yohji loved the sound of Aya's laughter-his boyfriend didn't do it often enough in his opinion.

"'bout an hour or so. 'Kai wrote the time down as six-thirty am." Gojyo's sleep roughened voice broke the spell the two weaving figures had created.

"He wrote the time?" Yohji chuckled softly, "I gotta remind Cat to do that from now on."

He glanced back as Aya landed a body shot that left Hakkai stumbling back a step. "He's good." He said begrudgingly as Aya barely missed his counterstrike- a right hand feint into a round house kick.

"They've been going non-stop for the last twenty minutes. You just missed the sword work."

"Damn, look's like Aya's got a new playmate." He watched Gojyo frown out of the corner of his eye, "You worried?"

Gojyo shrugged, willing his hands to unclench on his knees, "Not really. Not about Aya at least. I know how much you care about each other."

"Then what's the problem?" Leaning over, Yohji propped his elbows on his knees and plopped his chin on top, a slightly bored look marring his handsome features.

"Schuldig. 'Kai's reaction to the asshole wasn't normal according to the Prof.";

Tapping out a smoke the blonde toyed with the length of paper thinking about that. "Schu always had this ability to get to people; almost like he was in their heads. If he's really taken an interest in you two you need to learn everything you can about each other- fast. He prays on secrets; doubt." 

He tucked the cigarette behind his ear and expelled a lungful of air. "Even a strong person will fall if they don't trust themselves or the people they're with. When…when he went after us the last time he dragged everyone we loved- alive and dead-into the battle. I really thought a few of them were back once or twice…" a full body shiver shook his lithe frame, "That's how good he is, Gojyo. He works your apprehension, your deepest darkest fears against you. The best thing to do, ironically, is share them. If others know to look out for, they can save you from yourself."

"Spill my guts, huh? That's not exactly easy ya' know." Gojyo mumbled snidely.

"Well, as much as you can. It's always easier to say what you're afraid of versus why, but with Schu around it's safer than getting all fucked in the head. Also, and I know you don't want to hear this right now, but as much as it feels like Hakkai's been here forever, remember he hasn't even made it a week. He lives off base- he may have friends or family out there that can be used against him. I don't know and the point is you don't either."

Ignoring the rather harsh glare Gojyo was treating the side of his head to, he watched as Aya and Hakkai bowed low and then clasped hands in a friendly ending to their session. Standing, he stretched languidly as the men cleaned up and gathered their belonging.

"I'm not trying to ruin what you have, mate. I'm just warning you to think it through…is he worth it?"

Gojyo raised a hand in greeting as Hakkai turned and beamed at him from the other side of the room- his chest constricting painfully at the thought of him leaving. "Yeah, he is," he whispered, voice cracking as his breath caught in his throat.

"Then fight for him. That's all we can do." Yohji told him solemnly before shuffling off towards a suddenly scowling Aya.

"I will." Gojyo swore under his breath, vowing to do just that; anything to see Hakkai smile like that forever.

Hakkai stopped a foot short of Gojyo, suddenly nervous and self-aware of the shift in their relationship. Something of it must have shown on his face though since Gojyo closed the distance, gathering a sweaty Hakkai to him. His head cushioned on Gojyo's chest he trembled as the low, rumbling voice washed over the shell of his ear.

"You left," he accused.

"A…a note; telling you when and where I was going and with whom, yes. What's the matter, Gojyo." He asked shakily, hands rubbing soothingly under the stiff leather jacket, fingertips skating over the warm skin of his back.

"**You. Left."** Gojyo's voice was low and pained as he mouthed Hakkai's ear. His grip crushing and the fear in those ruby eyes when he finally pulled back was unbearable to Hakkai.

Sighing softly, he dropped his forehead to Gojyo's shoulder and licked the hard line of a salty collarbone. Wrapping his arms around Gojyo's waist he responded quietly, not wanting his voice to carry, "I'm sorry, but you looked so tired. I just wanted you to get some more sleep."

"I'm still tired, but 'Kai, it's not safe, for either of us, to go wandering around on our own."

"Even here?" he asked incredulously, sighting at least five high-tech cameras in the gym alone.

"We don't know when or what Schuldig might do. I'm glad you were fine, even better that you went with some one, and bloody Aya at that! But you scared the shit out of me Hakkai."

"We can't be together all the time, Gojyo. Eventually you'll get tired of me." He tried for a weak joke, coughing under his breath at the glare he received instead. "Well, at the very least you're going to have to trust me to make the most educated decision."

"I do trust you, but I'll argue that first point-I want to be with you all the time. I meant what I said last night, that wasn't just the mind blowing sex talking."

"'Mind blowing', huh?" Hakkai teased, sliding down Gojyo's length before picking up his glasses.

"You are a God damn cock tease, Hakkai." Gojyo hissed, gripping Hakkai by the shoulders and dragging him up against him, his hips rolling against the smaller man's as he struggled for control.

"Ah hahaha!" came the polite laugh as a towel was tossed unceremoniously over his head and his hand was grabbed.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up and back in bed, you're obviously suffering a lack of my awesomeness." He grinned lopsided at Hakkai as he looped a friendly arm over his shoulder and steered them towards the exit.

"Oh, but the couch is rather lumpy." He mused.

"What are you talking about? I meant my bed upstairs." _Soon to be our bed_, he thought with a warm, fuzzy feeling blossoming in his chest.

"I don't understand." It was cute the way his face went completely blank except for two small wrinkles between his eyes-Gojyo smiled at his lover.

"Most of us live onsite. Didn't the old man tell you? It's not a requirement, well not for anyone but Jei and Omi, but we all do. Each floor below an office level has housing. My room is on the eighth floor. There are three other rooms, but they're empty, as Crawford and Jei are up on twenty-seven."

"I…I didn't know. Will I be required to stay here as well?" Gojyo gave him a weary look as he tried to read the man. Something in his voice sounded…nervous.

"Like I said, it's not a requirement, well, not after we get a lead on Schuldig that is. Crawford and the old man have grounded us until then. We'll keep working like normal, but I'm afraid we won't be able to stay anywhere but here for a while. Do you…do you need to call anyone and tell them?"

He tried to make it sound inconsequential, like he'd done with so many others in the past, but this was _Hakkai_ and that made his answer more significant to him.

Hanging his head forlornly, heavy bangs falling into his eyes he gave it a little shake before smiling brightly at Gojyo, the edges cracking a bit under the strain. "No. Not anymore."

"'Kai?" Reaching Hakkai's cheek he was surprised when it was batted away lightly.

"It's fine Gojyo. So then, you are effectively kidnapping me then?" he tried to joke but it came out flat.

"It's not fine and I will have you tell me about it…but not now. I want you to trust me too Hakkai. That means knowing when to let things drop." He chuckled then, confusing Hakkai as they entered the elevator and Gojyo thumbed the 8 button.

"I was just thinking how Sanzo would have reacted to that." He laughed warmly, head tilted back against the mahogany walls as he pulled Hakkai in between his legs. "I'm not exactly the patient type if you haven't noticed. Just proves how much I want you I guess." Nuzzling Hakkai's neck he rolled his hips minutely, "Don't wanna fuck this up," he whispered conspiratorially.

He breathed deeply before pushing Hakkai back a bit and running a hand through his hair, cursing under his breath when he caught his fingers in the elastic and tangled the strands horribly.

Slapping his hand away Hakkai carefully extracted the band as the door chimed open. "Leave it until we get home." He whispered into Gojyo's ear as he slipped past him. Loving the way the taller man shivered at the promise behind his words.

Gojyo groaned as he rolled off the doorframe and slouched after him, grumbling under his breath, "I'm gonna chain you to the fucking bed you keep that up."

"Can't, Aya and I have a date this evening."

Gojyo spun Hakkai around to face him, hand clenching a pale wrist tightly as his eyes opened wide in shock, "W...wha?" he managed to stammer out.

Hakkai maintained a dead pan expression for all of five seconds before laughing out loud. "For chess, Gojyo. We've agreed to a game of chess at five in the library. I'm sorry, but you just look so cute when you're out of your element!" hand raised in front of his mouth to stifle anymore rude giggles he couldn't help the grin tweaking his lips.

"You. Fucking. Bastard!" Gojyo growled, "I swear I'm gonna fuck you so hard you can't sit down properly for your little game!" dragging his giggling lover bodily to his door he swiped his key card with a vengeance."

"I'm sorry Gojyo, really!" he laughed, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Asshole." Gojyo snarled, pinning Hakkai to the kitchen table just inside the door and kissing the smirk off him until Hakkai was panting for breath and jelly kneed.

Pulling back Gojyo leered at him, "Five is an awfully long time from now Hakkai. A very long time."

Hakkai stifled a smile as he was dragged into the bedroom and the door was slammed shut behind him.

TBC.


	10. Chapter 10

Green Tara

SaiyukixWeiss Kreuz

Ch. 10

"You have fun playing Cat?" Yohji rubbed the soft white towel over Aya's wet hair, tugging an ear tail until his lover hissed and snatched his abused hair away from strong fingers.

"Yes. Hakkai's very knowledgeable."

"Wow, that's high praise coming from you. I'm sorry I missed the sword fight though. Gojyo said it was amazing."

"Hn."

"Ayan…."

"He's better close up fighting hand to hand, but he told me that before we left."

"But?"

"But he was almost frightening with a knife. He could probably hold his own against Jei."

Yohji whistled long and low at that, "Damn and here I thought he was just another salaryman."

"Teacher."

"What was that, Cat?" he asked distractedly, rummaging about on the nightstand.

"He was a teacher in Hong Kong."

"Aw, you were bonding! How sweet!"

Aya made a spitting sound like a dunked cat, snapping his teeth when his partner's hand came close enough.

"Hey! Watch it, those things are sharp. Mean kitty."

"Don't tempt me Kudou." He warned, voice low and slightly sibilant.

"I got it! I got it!" he laughed, the warm sound bubbling up from deep in his chest as he pulled a struggling Aya into his lap and kissed him softly on the temple. Setting the rather annoyed red head in front of him he tossed the towel over a side chair and started to brush long, soothing motions through his lover's hair.

"So other than he's a teacher from Hong Kong, did you get to talk to him much?"

"Not really." He thought about it for a second, closing his eyes and purring slightly as Yohji ran the comb through the shorter hairs at the back of his neck. "He's very good at deflecting personal questions. I know he cares for Gojyo; he had several bruises that weren't there yesterday."

Yohji snorted softly, leaning in to briefly kiss behind Aya's right ear, "Yeah, I think even Goku figured that one out."

"I think there was some kind of tragedy in his past."

"Oh, why do you say that?"

"He has a scar, a really bad one-messy…" Aya squirmed around on the bed until he was facing Yohji. "Right here." He stated, pushing his lover's shirt up as he slid his fingertips feather light from Yohji's left hip up to his belly in a diagonal. "It's a hands' breadth at the widest."

"_F…fuck_, Aya." Yohji moaned, shivering at the not-quite touch.

Peering confusedly at his boyfriend he finally frowned, "I don't want to have to shower again, Yohji."

"Then don't do that without warning, Cat." He grumbled, putting some space between them as he settled back against the headboard. He focused his breathing on willing his erection to go away before his kitten bit him again.

"We're to play chess this evening, so you're on your own for dinner. Oh and I think Manx wanted to talk to you about Omi and Ken."

Well that was a great way to cool his hormones down, nothing like talking to 'mom' about the kids. Sighing he tugged on an eartail until a sputtering Aya snatched it away and curled up against his side, stretching just like the cat he was named for; a graceful unfurling of long, lithe limbs.

"We can have fun later. I want to play chess first tonight, Yohji." He grumbled against Yohji's chest, his breath warm and moist as he rubbed his head back and forth getting comfortable.

"Alright, alright. Far be it for me to come between you and a challenge. Just do me a favor, okay?"

"What?"

He feigned a hurt expression at the amount of weary suspicion Aya managed to lace that one word with. He wriggled his eyebrows cockily and smirked-flicking his tongue over Aya's bottom lip when he levered the sharp chin up with a single finger. "Kick his ass." He whispered against his mouth, smiling when the violet eyed man 'hned' and closed the distance between them.

XXXXXXX

Crawford seethed red fury as he kicked his bedroom door open furiously and stomped into the room. Tossing, well alright, _hurling_, his notebook against the wall behind his desk he spat out angrily, "I swear that man is an idiot!"

"Which one?" Jei asked innocently, from his spot on the bed.

"PERSIA!" Spinning on the man he threw his hands up in the air with a snort of disgust; only that idiot in charge of Special Circumstances could get him this pissed off. Well, him and Jei, but Jei was a special case.

"Ah, _that_ idiot. Didn't you already know that though?"

Crawford growled savagely at his younger partner, not backing down when a single orange eye started to whirl with a crazed golden light. "Yes, I already fucking knew that, but every time I have to deal with him I get reminded of the fact! And don't even think of coming after me with those little toys of yours either, Berserker." He sneered.

Jei licked his lips menacingly, a tiny, razor sharp dagger dancing against his bottom lip as he smiled, the look just this side of crazy. He could feel the madness skirting the edges of his consciousness and Crawford's haughty expression wasn't helping him get it under control.

Flopping bonelessly onto the bed, he flung the knife point first into the wall above the desk; half an inch from Crawford's left ear. The ebony haired man never flinched, never blinked and there was no smell of fear or shock from the icy gaze as tiny black strands of hair fluttered to the floor. His lack of fear was the only reason Jei bothered listening to the man at all.

"Are you done throwing your tantrum yet?" Crawford scoffed, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose with his middle finger wearily as he walked over to the edge of the bed and stared down at the scarred man.

Jolting up Jei bared his teeth, bone white hands gripping Crawford's collar in a vice like grip as he leaned in close. Sniffing the line of his neck, he licked hotly across the fluttering pulse. They stayed like that for a fraction of a second, but it felt much, much longer to Crawford before Jei chuckled darkly and pushed off the bed, flowing past him; the momentum propelling Crawford face first into the mattress.

"Don't worry Oracle, I won't be nibbling on you anytime soon." He made a disgusted face, pantomiming wiping his tongue on his white sleeve. "Ick, you taste like arrogance."

"One of these days I'm not going to stop that se bitch from having hir way with you, Berserker." He threatened, burying his face further into the pillows. "No. I'm going to sit back and root hir on, laughing at your pale ass getting what it deserves."

Jei kicked Crawford's sprawled form until he dragged himself all the way onto the bed with a heavy sigh, rubbing his temple with his left hand.

"Pick one person to bitch about at a time, would you? I don't think I can take another rant about the world being one big 'fuck Crawford' party. Not that anyone would actually want to fuck you anyways."

"Oh just go away. I've been up for seventy two hours and could use some sleep not drowned out by your snores." He grumbled. "There's a list on the desk of supplies we'll need, make sure they're in the Library by the time I wake up." He added after a moment.

"Arrogant bastard." Jei snapped automatically, tossing the heavy wool blanket draped across the desk chair onto his partner's head.

"Love you too. Now get the hell out of my room."

Jei barred his teeth once more at the man's back before pocketing the list with its anal retentively perfect script. He was dying for a snack and while the white cloth covered back of his partner looked tasty, he knew the man's poisonous personality would just give him indigestion. Better to find some black haired, blue eyed intern or freelancer that nobody would miss and eat them instead. He grinned toothily at the thought as he slammed the door behind him. Crawford's curses loud in his ears as he laughed and stalked off down the corridor.

XXXXXXX

"Are you sure we're allowed out to play?" Hakkai asked for the fourth time, glancing back over his shoulder as they walked through the parking garage and over to the dark black Camry.

"Crawford gave me the directions himself. Seems one of the victims woke up, aren't you just itching to get out of the place?"

Shrugging as he opened the door he stopped and leaned across the hood, "I'm more than happy to get back to work, but we still don't know anything more about Schuldig."

"Can't live your life with your head buried in the sand Hakkai, we're gonna have to deal with him sooner or later."

"I'd prefer later. Much, much later." He sounded nervous.

"Yo, you don't have to go out with me if you're not up to it. I'm sure Jei or hell, even Yohji or Aya could spare an hour or two."

"I'm not sending you to Toshimaen by yourself." Hakkai snapped whipishly as he sat in the car.

"Hell, Hakkai, I could take the Toei-Oedo Line the entire way there, it's not even that far; thirty minutes tops!"

"No." The word was forced out between clenched teeth and Gojyo could tell without looking that the stubborn fool wasn't going to leave his side no matter what argument he made.

"Fine." He grumbled. "Fine!" Like repeating it would make any difference to the growing agitation he'd been fighting with since waking up.

Taking the car was a bit longer than the train, mainly because taking a car _anywhere_ in the city was suicide by slow painful waiting in grid locked traffic on the best of days. Considering how tense the atmosphere in the car was at the moment, Gojyo expected to die by suffocation first.

He tried the radio, thinking some music would lighten the mood, but Hakkai just switched it off the minute his hands touched the wheel. He glared at his partner and Hakkai ignored him, his eyes hidden behind the fringe of hair and sharp glass.

"What the hell's wrong with you today?" he finally snapped.

"Nothing."

"Bull shit. Something's eating you and it's driving me nuts!"

"You snore." He said matter-of-factly, voice flat and face deadpanned.

"You're full of shit and I don't snore." He added on as an after thought.

"Suit yourself."

"Fucking whack job." He grumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"I said you are a fucking whack job, some times." He enunciated clearly, turning in his seat to face the obviously irate man. He was practically gnashing his teeth he was grinding them together so hard.

"And you're the picture of mental health?"

"Better than someone who fucked his… Shit!" he bit back the comment, ran a hand through shoulder length vermillion hair and stared hard at the guy in front of him's license plate.

He could almost feel Hakkai narrowing those sharp eyes of his at him.

"Please continue, Gojyo. I'm _dying_ to know exactly what you think you know about me."

"Never mind."

"Gojyo."

"I read your file, okay!"

"I _knew_ it." Hakkai breathed his voice soft and sibilant.

"Look, don't freak out. Its fine, what you did, I mean, you didn't know…"

"I did."

"What?"

"I knew who she was. It was too similar; the stories were too accurate for her to be anything but my sister."

"Fuck."

"I just. I couldn't tell her. When I was finally able…it was too late. I'm always too late."

The tension drained away to an uneasy sort of dread, as if the entire car, their bodies, and breaths, everything was made of glass and one wrong word or touch could shatter them both irrevocably.

"Well we sure as hell aren't related and I'm not planning on either of us getting knocked up, so stop it."

"Excuse me?" Hakkai gasped, shocked.

Turning in his seat once more he strained against the seatbelt until he could tug Hakkai in for a quick kiss.

"This," he stated, a finger wiggling back and forth between them, "this is not the same. I won't break and we're not related, so don't drag her ghost into it. I want you Hakkai and I'm willing to share with her, but only so much. At the end of the day you've got to come back to me. Can you do it? Can you leave her at the door when you're with me?"

Hakkai took a ragged breath and slumped against Gojyo's chest, the cool silk soft under his heated cheek. "I'm not sure." He whispered.

"Try. For me…for us…try."

"I'll try, Gojyo, that's all I can promise."

"It's enough."

The car ride seemed to take less time after that, though the tension was still there, hovering just beneath the surface.

TBC.


	11. Chapter 11

Green Tara

SaiyukixWeiss Kreuz

c.11

Hakkai pushed his sun visor a bit farther forward and glanced down the street. Flipping open the file he read out loud:

"Mr. Takashi Ishikawa, aged forty-nine, divorced, no children. He's a mid-level executive for Kizawa Pharmaceuticals. Seems he disappeared after a company drinking party a few blocks from their office."

"Who reported him missing?"

"Looks like…his secretary, a Jun Feng."

"Feng?"

"Chinese National. Her boyfriend, Motoki Amao, got her the job about half a year ago when she finished College."

"Any suspicion about their involvement?"

"Doesn't appear so. Neither Feng nor Amao hold any real feelings toward the man or power in the company; Amao's not even in the department, he works in shipping. Feng supports two other mid-level executives and there's no hint of impropriety between her and Ishikawa."

"So when did he show back up?"

"He hasn't. This is the first case where a person has been gone for more than forty-eight hours."

"A week and nothing." Gojyo shook his head and whistled. "Well that can't be good. How many does this put us up to now?"

"A dozen, including Mr. Ishikawa. I'm not happy about this, Gojyo. Is it possible Schuldig really is behind the disappearances?"

Gojyo leaned back and tapped the ash of his smoldering cigarette out the open window, his arm resting on the warm metal of the door. "Crawford said he probably is, or at least knows something. Personally? The guy gives me the willies, but I'm not sure if he'd be into this kind of kidnapping for ransom thing. Ishikawa's the first one that we've had that happen with."

"Yes, but the letter was immaturely written, appearing to be thrown together at the last moment. They didn't even receive it until three days latter." Hakkai pointed out.

"So, is our orange haired freak really involved in this one, or is it just a case of a run-a-way employee?" Gojyo asked thoughtfully as he nibbled on the edge of his thumbnail.

"That is, unfortunately, unknown at this point in the investigation. The letter appears to be fraudulent, but Omi's checking into it for us. We've spoken to his neighbors and ex-wife…."

Gojyo shuddered, "Yeah, that sucked, man was she pissed!"

"…and so far nothing seems out of the ordinary. It's as if he was spirited away in the night."

"That movie gave me the creeps. The little dudes with the white faces, gah!" Gojyo interrupted again.

"Gojyo…." Hakkai admonished lightly, eyebrow raised in a look that reminded him that he was supposed to be the elder in their relationship.

"Yeah, I got it, sorry, sorry." He waved off the accusatory look and glanced back down the street. "So, no leads, and a days travel shot. You want to call it a night, or take another glance around the guy's apartment?"

Hakkai flipped through his binder and sighed dejectedly. "No, another look wouldn't be worth it. We've taken samples and photos of every inch of the place. Why don't we grab dinner and go through our notes before heading back?"

"Are you actually asking me out on a date? Now don't think a little alcohol cheap Italian food's all it takes to have your way with me, you dog you." Gojyo pretended to blush and swat at Hakkai's shoulder.

For his part the brunette just rolled his eyes and went back to his notes as Gojyo chuckled at him warmly.

XXXXXXX

"Thanks, doll." Gojyo drawled, the snick of his lighter barely audible in the noisy restaurant.

"I do wish you'd refrain from killing yourself slowly until after dinner at least." Hakkai sighed, waving a hand in front of his nose in a vain effort to ward off the impending grey cloud.

Hands raised to cup the small flame Gojyo glanced up through bloody lengths to give his partner a once over. Smiling softly he snapped the lighter shut and placed the unlit cigarette back behind his ear and leaned back.

"Gojyo?"

"If it makes you happy, I'm fine with waiting until after dinner." He flashed a brilliant smile at Hakkai over his wine glass.

"Th…thank you, Gojyo." Hakkai stammered, a blush just barely tingeing his cheeks.

"So, what do we have?"

"Well, I've cross-referenced known associates, looked for any common denominators and have come up with a few leads, but nothing that works for all twelve." Hakkai pushed his glasses a bit farther up his nose and referred to his copious notes.

"Let's leave off Ishikawa for now; he doesn't fit the standard abductees' profile we have. What are the links between the others?" Gojyo asked, leaning forward in his seat to peer at the neat lines of text.

"The Carnival, where we first ran into Schuldig, then there's a bank that eight of the eleven used in downtown, and a…huh."

"Huh?"

"They've all either recently taken, or are currently on, a trail product from Kizawa Pharmaceuticals."

"Kizawa? But I don't see that listed on the last three's notes."

"No, those were using products from Neicon BioProducts, a subsidiary company of Kizawa."

"Damn." Gojyo grumbled taking a swig of his merlot.

"Looks as though Ishikawa is involved."

"And it looks as if Crawford was right."

Hakkai raised a brow, "How so?"

"The head of Neicon's board of directors…"

"Is?"

"Reiji Takatori."

"Should I know the name?" Hakkai blinked several times confusedly.

"Damn it. We gotta call Brad, now. God dammit! Take care of the check , I'll be right back."

"Of course."

Slamming his hand on the table, Gojyo palmed his cell and hit speed dial as he struggled through the crowd. As he leaned against the glass door, cell phone cradled between ear and jaw, a flash of orange reflected behind him.

"Shit!" he cried out, phone clattering to the tile floor. It's shattering lost as he slumped down around a well placed blow to his stomach.

"Streunende katze." Schuldig hissed as Gojyo collapsed against him. Green eyes narrowed at the soft sound of tread behind him. Glancing over his shoulder he smiled at Hakkai's flashing eyes and clenched jaw.

"I'd appreciate you not touching my property again, Mr. Schuldig." Hakkai's voice dripped acid as he tugged Gojyo's limp form out of the other redhead's arms.

"Süß beute." He cackled evilly. "You taste even better than this mangy cat." He slouched closer, his lips mere centimeters away from Hakkai's as he licked them in anticipation.

"Soon. Soon I can nibble away on you and the kätzchen. Soon." He purred before slipping past him to meld with the shadows.

It took Hakkai most of the (recklessly fast) drive home to finally calm his nerves. Luckily Gojyo was passed out for all but the last twenty minutes or so.

XXXXXXX

"God I'm so bored!" Gojyo exclaimed, collapsing in an undignified heap on top of the couch wearily.

"There is paperwork to do, you know?" Hakkai replied smartly, the crisp sound of paper rustling as he penned the report on the missing people. The scratching of the fine tipped pen across the paper making Gojyo think of old accountants. He snickered at the image of Hakkai with that little green visor on and his sleeves held back by the arm bands like Scrooge in Dickens's Christmas Tale.

"What the hell'd you do if I actually did my own work then, huh, 'Kai?"

"Oh, I see, so this sudden bout of laziness is for my benefit, is it? So kind of you to think that on top of cleaning up _your_ apartment everyday and taking care of my regular duties, plus the tutoring Sanzo has asked that I do with Goku in the evenings, that I wouldn't mind doing your reports as well. Why thank you for your kindness, Master." He drawled in his most polite, most scary fucking voice.

Hakkai never looked his way, but he shivered violently despite the roaring fire behind him.

"Shit. Look, I'm sorry, 'Kai. I'm just getting cabin fever or something, okay? A whole week and we haven't heard anything about that freak."

"Hmm…?" He still didn't glance Gojyo's way and it was starting to unnerve him. Sure, they'd spent almost every second together since their 'house arrest' as it was, but he couldn't get enough of the man, of wanting to be near him and find out everything he could. He'd fervently hoped those first few days that Hakkai had felt the same, but since the trip out to Toshimaen two days ago he'd gone completely professional and distant during working hours.

At least home was a different matter. They'd walk through his front door and Hakkai'd practically pounce on him. Heck, he'd even limped in this morning with the widest damn grin on his face imaginable, but it wasn't enough. He wanted more of Hakkai, wanted to find out everything he could about his troubled past with his sister and those missing two years where his lover had just seemed to drop off the face of the planet.

"I'm not used to being cooped up either, Gojyo. Well, not willingly, but surely there is something you can do to burn off some of that excess energy?" he stated distractedly as he signed yet another report and set it to the side in a neat pile.

"Hey I'm willing to go back to bed if you are!" he perked up at the thought of dragging his lover back to bed, maybe even trying out that reversal stuff 'Kai had mentioned the other day.

"I was thinking more along the lines of a sparing match with Yohji."

Hopes dashed, he groaned and flopped back down onto the couch sulkily. "No thank you; guy cheats." He grumbled as Hakkai finally turned and gave him a warm smile.

"You say that about my card playing as well. It's not Yohji's fault his wires are so much faster than your chains; they are lighter. I'm sure if you just practiced a bit more you could beat him."

Gojyo huffed and crossed his arms over his chest petulantly, "Yeah right, Aya can't even beat him once ensnared."

Hakkai clucked his tongue knowingly, "Aya doesn't fight it once he's been caught, but he fights very valiantly beforehand. Although I think part of that is psychological."

"You mean because they're together?" Gojyo thought about that for a while and then sat up straight.

"Then how come you never let me catch you?" he accused hotly.

"Hmm…. Oh, but you already had your turn, Gojyo. I do believe I'm entitled to the next round." He smiled at the floundering red head and the heat and promise in those flashing green eyes made him twitch with interest.

"Really?"

"Really, but first I need to finish this paperwork. Unless you'd care to help of course." He stated innocently, but Gojyo wasn't fooled, not by a long shot.

"Manipulative bastard," he cursed, groaning as he stood and slouched over to his desk. He grabbed the stack in Hakkai's hands when he swooped in for a passionate kiss, grinning smugly when it took his partner a few minutes to recuperate.

TBC.


	12. Chapter 12

Green Tara

SaiyukixWeiss Kreuz

c.12

"I'm not sure he'll go for it."

"Hn." Aya commented, leaning against the window overlooking the manicured lawns. His arms were crossed over his thin chest, temple resting against the cool metal of the window frame, a light flowery breeze tugging silken wisps of dark hair across his violet eyes and a scowl etched onto his face.

"Crawford seems to know more about what's going on than we do, Aya, if he doesn't give his okay, I won't support you in this."

"He's gotten to you too, Hakkai?" the taciturn fighter asked coolly.

Hakkai shook his head as he stepped up to the glass and rested his hands on the warm surface. "It's not that. Do you know how much of a strain this will put on your relationship with Yohji? I know you have been through a lot together, but this might break him. He's already stressed from knowing Schuldig is starting to try and separate us. What do you think will happen when you toss him under the bus like this?"

He sighed heavily as he watched Aya close himself off in his own little world. Risking life and limb, he gently reached out and squeezed the man's shoulder. "It'll be fine without you sacrificing yourself for this mission. Please don't do anything foolish before we're ready."

"I'll think about it."

"I know you will. Let me know one way or the other though, you should have backup if you decide to go through with it."

Aya closed his eyes as if in pain, his lips a tight white line as he turned away from the window and Hakkai. "How will having another person involved help this Hakkai?"

Hakkai shrugged, "At the very least it will mean you will have a chance for Yohji to forgive you, Aya; even if you can't forgive yourself."

Aya drew away from him slowly, nails biting into his shoulders as he held onto himself hard. Hakkai watched with a mixture of pity and remorse as his new friend left him standing alone in the hallway. He'd need to speak to Crawford about this before things got anymore out of hand. The little he had discerned from his quiet companion pointed to him doing something foolish, and he wasn't about to loose another person he cared about. Not if he could do something about it first that was.

XXXXXXX

It took him half an hour to locate Crawford, who was, for some reason he didn't want to think about, sitting having tea with Sanzo. Repressing a shudder at the two men engaged in a semi-civil conversation about their respective wards and straightjackets, he tapped politely on the glass window before entering the study.

"Hakkai." Crawford inclined his head over his cup of tea while Sanzo reached for another cigarette from his pack.

"Crawford, Sanzo, I'm sorry to intrude but I'd like to speak to Crawford for a moment if you don't mind."

A smirk appeared on Sanzo's thin lips, "That reject lover of yours driving you crazy yet?"

Hakkai smiled brightly at the surly blonde, more teeth than normal showing as he replied, "We're fine, thank you for your concern. How are things progressing with Goku? I hear he's moved into your quarters recently."

Sanzo sputtered something that sounded like a threat of bodily injury but Hakkai had already turned his attention to a rising Crawford.

"Why don't we talk about this somewhere else, eh?"

"That would probably be for the best. Good afternoon, Sanzo." He bowed slightly as they turned and left.

"I take it you want to speak about Schuldig?" Crawford asked as they walked.

"Yes. There is something I believe you should be aware of."

"Other than your encounter at the restaurant last week I take it?"

Hakkai nodded stiffly, the image of Schuldig holding an unconscious Gojyo still set his blood boiling, but that wasn't the problem right now. "I've spoke to Aya recently," he started.

"Ah. Knowing him, he wants to take on Schuldig himself." Crawford readjusted his tie and grimaced.

"He's planning on sabotaging his relationship to draw him out."

"I swear he's suicidal." Crawford seethed, stopping in the middle of the hallway to turn and face the man directly. "Any idea when?"

"Probably their next mission. If he's watching Gojyo and I chances are good that he's also got them under surveillance. I've asked that he give me the heads up if he decides to go through with it, but…." Hakkai held his hands up in an image of futility.

"The likelihood that he'll act alone, again, is high. We'll have to make some adjustments to the schedules…make sure Omi or Ken are always shadowing them…"

"I'd like to be a part of this," he interrupted.

Narrowing his eyes at the younger man Crawford frowned. "You've already been marked, Hakkai, there's no need to further antagonize Schuldig."

"I don't care. I'm tired of having the people I care about taken away from me. Make it happen Crawford, or I'll tell Jei where all the good liquor in your room is." He threatened pleasantly.

Crawford had to smile at the insidious nature Hakkai was starting to show. "I think I'm starting to like you, Hakkai." He chuckled evilly as he smiled at Hakkai. "I'll keep in mind your request."

Hakkai bowed, "Thank you."

XXXXXXX

"Tell me you're joking, 'Kai." Gojyo sputtered, piece of kappa sushi half raised to his lips.

Hakkai shook his head once and sipped his tea. "Unfortunately not. Crawford mentioned that Aya'd done this once before, what can you tell me about that?"

Grimacing as he munched away at his lunch Gojyo tried to explain what he knew of the tale.

"So, the reason Aya joined Special Circumstances was because of his sister. Well, his whole family actually, but it was his sister that really sent him over the edge. Cute thing, all spitfire and attitude." He chuckled lightly. I met her once, with a pissed off Aya and suspicious Yohji hovering over her like I'd run away with her. Freaking laugh riot that was too."

Hakkai frowned as Gojyo waved his chopsticks in the air.

"But that was after. You see, a few years back, Aya's family was used as a scapegoat for some really nasty people. They set up the father, destroyed the business, and then blew it up. Killed his parents and sent the sister to the hospital in a coma. It took him years to track down the ones responsible. From the way Omi and Ken talk about it, Aya wasn't the sweet-lovable grouch we all know and love, he was a downright cold blooded ice princess; made Sanzo look like the freakin' Easter Bunny."

"We thought they were all dead. The ones who ruined his family, but…well, that didn't fix the girl any. It was another two years before she woke up, couldn't remember anything, total blank as to who she was or what had happened. It about broke Aya—she was his life." Shaking his head he stabbed fruitlessly at his rice.

"They tried explaining things slowly to her, but in the end Aya decided the best thing to do was to send her far away from Tokyo and all the memories here. Yohji and him stopped off to introduce her before they took her to the airport." Abandoning his mutilated rice he sighed heavily and pushed it away.

"It wasn't long after that when Aya pulled his little stunt. They were staking out this gay club in Roppongi, a bunch of guys had been kidnapped and beaten really badly. The cops dismissed it because who the hell cares if a bunch of fags get the shit kicked out of them, but Persia figured it was something more. Aya and Yohji went in undercover and one night, Yohji was late picking Aya up because he was working another angle. The perp got Aya alone, and being the idiot that he is, he didn't activate his tracker." Gojyo took a heavy swallow of tea and grimaced sourly.

"By the time they found him he was half dead. Broken ribs and what clothes the guy had left him with were shredded, as was his back. It wasn't pretty. When he was finally able to speak again Yohji chewed him out. All Aya did was say he wasn't willing to risk another person. How fucked up is that?" he ran a hand through long hair agitatedly. "I mean, if the stubborn idiot had called in for backup when he realized who the bad guy was, then he wouldn't have gotten hurt, but he just had to go solo. It took a while for anyone to trust him again after that."

Hakkai remained silent as Gojyo bit off the words angrily, remembering his own to Crawford not hours before. He had to remember that whatever else happened, he had a partner now. That Gojyo would be there for him if he ever got it in his head to do something stupid like that.

"If that's the case then we really should tell Yohji. I hate to break his confidence anymore that I already have, but…"

Gojyo gave Hakkai a measuring look. "You told Crawford, why?"

Hakkai blinked, "Because I believe he is the best person to coordinate all of our schedules with."

Gojyo nodded, "And why did you tell me?"

Hakkai looked taken aback, "Because you're my partner."

A bright smile spread across Gojyo's face, "Exactly. So trust me when I tell you this, do _not_ tell Yohji. Leave the rest of this to Crawford and keep your mouth shut to the others. Lord help us if Aya doesn't think you can be trusted."

XXXXXXX

"Are there any questions?" Manx tapped the toe of her high heel on the tile floor and gave the assembled group a withering look, groaning when Gojyo's hand snapped up in to the air.

"Yes, Gojyo." She sighed wearily.

Gojyo sat in his chair backwards, long legs bent at the knee as he slouched over the back, chin resting on his folded arms. "Why the hell are we here again?" he grumbled, noticing the slight twitch to Hakkai's lips as he sat beside him.

"Because Persia and I deemed it prudent to have two teams working this just in case; now shut up." Crawford snapped irritatedly, he'd had to sit in on that meeting for an absent Sanzo again and he was less than inclined to spend the last few of his brain cells arguing with Gojyo.

Gojyo retaliated with a stuck out tongue.

"Since we're not sure if the data Hakkai and Gojyo found down in Toshimaen is accurate, tonight is just surveillance." Manx and Crawford looked pointedly at Aya. "There is to be no engagement, am I clear?"

Aya didn't say anything, just treated the meeting room carpet to a fierce glare.

"Cat?" Yohji bumped his lovers shoulder worriedly, "You going to be okay doing this?"

Aya growled at him warningly when he went to tug on a long eartair. "Touch them and die, Kudoh." He hissed.

Yohji laughed and hugged the taciturn man against his side, "All good on our side, Manx." The blonde chuckled at the snapping sound that filled the room while the rest of the group tried to repress a shudder. Personally Hakkai thought Yohji'd been hit upside the head one too many times during practice if he didn't so much as flinch when those sharp teeth got too close to his shoulder.

"That's good to hear, Yohji. You and Aya will be lead on this. Omi and Ken, I want you working surveillance from the van while Hakkai and Gojyo work the street. When done, meet at the van and get back here ASAP. Do not engage the enemy no matter what. Understood?"

Once they were dismissed the group broke up to do whatever it was they did until it was time to leave. Gojyo set his watch for two hours. It wasn't long, but he wanted some alone time with Hakkai before they went out into the world again. He knew his partner was having a hard time with Aya's past. From what he knew of Hakaki's it wasn't that different from his own, except for the whole sister being alive thing. He wondered darkly which was better, knowing the person you cared for more than anything was alive and well, but would never remember you, or knowing you'd never see them again?

Saying it sucked was just the very tip of how ripped up inside the two men must be, and in some twisted way he actually felt jealous that Aya had a connection with him he'd never be able to comprehend. It was a hard pill to swallow, knowing that he was jealous of someone else's loss and pain. He felt cheap and dirty even thinking about it, but it was like picking a scab, once he started, he just couldn't get the thought out of his head.

"What's wrong?" Hakkai asked softly, leading him to the edge of the bed.

He shrugged, not wanting to give voice to the petty little fears bouncing around in his head.

"The mission will be fine, you'll see."

Gojyo laughed, "It's not that. I'm sure it will."

Cocking his head to the side, dark hair falling into ivy colored eyes Hakkai smiled wishfully, "Then what's bothering you, Gojyo? Can't you tell me?"

Gojyo lightly reached out, running strong fingers along Hakkai's jaw as he brushed the fallen hair out of his eyes and cupped his chin. "I'm just being a selfish bastard, that's all. Nothing for you to worry about."

"Gojyo…" Hakkai pursed his lips disapprovingly, warm hands resting on his partner's shoulders and he kneaded the tense muscles.

Running his fingers around Hakkai's skull he tugged softly until the brunette sank down to kneel between his legs. "I just can't stand the thought of that freak getting a hold of you."

Hakkai nibbled his lip worriedly, "That's not what you were thinking…"

"Let is go, 'Kai. For the next hour I just want it to be us, no work, no pasts, just us…_please_." He breathed against Hakkai's lips.

Hakkai frowned, words on his lips until Gojyo shifted that much closer and swiped them away with his tongue. Large hands slid around his back, tracing the nubs of his spine as they trailed downward, finally resting on his hips. Gojyo looped his fingers into Hakkai's belt and tugged insistently until his dazed partner got the hint and then it was all he could do to hold Hakkai back as the man crawled up him, his weight bearing him backwards onto their bed.

He chuckled warmly and brushed the hair out of Hakkai's eyes. "You might be too much for me to handle, you know that?" he joked. "They say you have to watch out for the quiet ones, now I know what they mean."

"Gojyo…" Hakkai sucked on his bottom lip, hands rapidly divesting him of his shirt and nimble fingers drawing red welts over the firm flesh as he dragged sharp nails down towards his belt buckle. "Talking is highly over rated and I'm not going to break. I thought we had this discussion already?"

"Huh?" was all Gojyo was able to put together as Hakkai buried his hands in his hair and tilted his head backwards, ravishing his mouth with a sinful tounge.

It was several long moments before Hakkai let him up for air only to smirk and shove his hand down Gojyo's pants.

"Fuck!" he gasped raggedly, head thrown back and back arched. "You are one bloody manipulative bastard."

Hakkai smiled around his navel, tongue flicking out to run teasing swipes of moisture around the rim. "Oh, you have no idea just how manipulative I can be, Gojyo. Just wait."

"Promises…_gah_…promis...es." he hissed between clenched teeth as his nails scrambled for purchase on a sweaty back.

Hakkai pulled back just enough to unbuckle and zip his own slacks before he nestled between Gojyo's splayed legs, deft fingers making quick work of the redheads own pants and boxers. Reaching up blindly he slapped the side of the nightstand twice before he managed to grab the small bottle of lube and flick the cap open.

Gojyo heard the sound of the bottle opening a moment before cool sticky liquid dribbled over his stomach making the muscles clench and jump. "Ah, Hakkai, whatcha doin'?"

Hakkai glanced up and raised a delicately arched eyebrow, "Well, I was planning on sucking you off and then fucking you silly. What did you think I was planning on?"

Gojyo groaned low in his throat as his head flopped back to the pillow. "I knew you were a kink…_**HOLY HELL!"**_

Hakkai, not one to waste an explanation once he'd bothered to speak, flicked his tongue across the tip of Gojyo's weeping erection before licking his lips and then swallowing him whole; his lubricated finger rimming the edge before pushing in to the knuckle at the same time. Gojyo cried out, squirming under him as he breathed fast through his nose.

"Gah! _Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!_ A little warning man!" he panted open mouthed as Hakkai traced the vein on the underside of his cock with his tongue, teeth lightly scrapping as he pulled back to the tip.

Mumbling around the thick member in his mouth he shrugged nonchalantly, "You would have said no if I did, really this is the most effective way of preparing you, Gojyo."

"'Preparing'…oh no, hell no, Hakkai you…ah! Damnit you owe me for this one you bastard!"

"Yes, yes. Whatever you say, Gojyo." Hakkai waved him off dismissively, his finger twisting as he prodded in farther, thrusting several times into the clenching, velvet heat, smirking when he finally found the bundle of nerves that made his lover scream his name and come hard in his mouth.

Swallowing the last of Gojyo's seed he pulled up enough to kiss Gojyo soundly, making him taste himself as he prodded in another finger and twisted, his control starting to fall apart as Gojyo wrapped his legs around his waist and rocked up against him. He pushed in another finger and twisted again, stretching clenching muscles until he couldn't take it anymore.

Pulling back he grabbed the tube again and gingerly slicked his flushed shaft, hissing at the touch of the cool liquid. Gojyo jerked Hakkai's head down for a searing kiss, clinging to him, their mouths sealed together as he pushed in slowly, pausing as flesh gave way and tight muscles clamped around him inhumanly tight. Groaning Hakkai panted open mouthed against Gojyo's jaw, his heart rate fast and loud in his ears as he finally sheathed himself in the tight welcoming heat. They both moaned out loud when Hakkai pulled his hips back and snapped them forward, setting a grueling pace for the both of them.

Gojyo's eyes rolled back as Hakkai's tongue rasped along his skin, tracing his jaw to his throat. Without thought Gojyo tilted back his head, barring the honeyed column. It was becoming too much for Hakkai, between the feel of Gojyo around him and the taste of him in his mouth and now his throat open to him, to do with as he wished…he bared his teeth and bit down hard enough to make Gojyo cry out. The man shuddered under him, the hot flesh surrounding his cock clenching tightly as his lover came for a second time that evening. The feel of him wrapped around him completely pushed Hakkai over the edge as he finally gave in to his own needs and came with a muffled grunt against Gojyo's throat, a small rivulet of blood and saliva escaping his mouth as he carefully pulled out of his lover.

Breathing still difficult Hakkai collapsed beside Gojyo on the bed, arms wrapping around his waist as he pulled him close and tucked Gojyo's head underneath his chin. Bending he placed a soft kiss to the top and smiled, "That was amazing, love. Thank you."

"Hn. Payback's gonna be a bitch you kinky bastard." Gojyo slurred, yawning slightly as he folded himself against Hakkai's chest.

Hakkai grinned and pulled him tighter, glancing at the clock on the nightstand he fought the sudden sense of panic that welled up within him. It wouldn't be long now.

TBC.


	13. Chapter 13

Green Tara

SaiyukixWeiss Kreuz

An: Because I'm a mean, mean person. *_~

Ch. 13

Crawford sat bone straight in the god-awful baroque silver leafed arm chair; the Swarovski crystals embedded in both the silver paint and the back of his neck. He just knew Hir Royal Bitchiness had put the damn things in hir office as a form of torment for him. He tried not to shift about or show any outward sign of his discomfort. Really, if he'd had his choice he'd have taken a full day of dealing with Persia and Koumyou over this hour long meeting any day of the week. He grimaced internally when she kicked hir long legs up and crossed the ankles on top of the heavy mahogany desk.

"So, two weeks and nothing. My you're starting to slip in your old age, aren't you Brad?" Kanzeon drawled, smoke ringing hir head as se tipped it back, long ebony curls falling out into the ether in heavy ringlets, hir elegant neck arched back and heavy eyelids coyly dropped to half mast as se glanced at him askew.

Se raised a long fingered hand and gently puffed on the end of hir carved ivory cigarette holder. The intake of nicotine laden air making hir ample breasts swell as se took a drag and held it. Se smirked at him, the look heavy with innuendo and uncrossed hir legs, then recrossed them delicately; hir skirt was basically nonexistent and blouse practically see through as they clung to hir body.

Crawford wanted to gag.

It wasn't that se wasn't a beautiful person; it was that se was a complete and utter lie and he hated people who could lie better than himself. Seriously, the first time se draped hirself over his shoulders, all but purring in his ear, he'd been flattered and flustered, and then he felt it. _It_ being rather largely endowed and poking him in the ass as se'd rubbed herself along his back. Regardless of what other people might think, he wasn't that much of a prick to not know one when he was all but assaulted with it. Since that unfortunate day six years ago he'd tried to keep Jei with him at all times. Nothing like a crazed, blood thirsty, knife wielding, psychotic partner pacing the same room to keep a few libidos in check, that was for sure.

"They are doing the best they can, we have a few solid leads…" he flipped his notebook open and referred to Hakkai's neat efficient handwriting. "Looks like the Takatoris are involved in this after all. They're probably the ones that sent Schuldig after Aya a few years back as well. I've handed down orders for Omi and Ken to pull surveillance on the pharmaceuticals company and dreg up anything they can on the financials to try and locate them, but knowing those three, they are holed up somewhere pretty tight."

Kanzeon tipped hir chair back and waved a hand airily, "That's all fine and good, Brad, but what about out four little kittens? Schuldig has taken a rather keen interest in them if my sources are correct."

Crawford couldn't contain the grimace that furrowed his brow.

"Ah, and I see by your expression they are. When were you planning on informing me about the attempt on Gojyo's non-existent virtue? Before or after Hakkai pulled another Jack the Ripper on their asses? Hmm?"

Sparing a curse for Birman and Manx, both of whom he was sure snitched on him to the Principle from Hell, he sighed and folded away his notes, a sun-light starved finger pushing his glasses back up his nose irritably. "Gojyo's fine and Hakkai's…well, I've managed to enlist Sanzo's help in keeping him occupied here at the office."

Kanzeon snorted delicately, "You mean you threatened him." Se paused and then snapped the legs of hir chair down hard, hir elbows firmly planted on the desk as se smiled ruthlessly, "What, oh what, did you manage to get as leverage on my dearest nephew?"

Se seemed genuinely interested and more than a bit surprised that he'd found anything to hold over the…taciturn wasn't a strong enough word…close-mouthed repressive little git, yes, that would work; anyways, Sanzo.

"Sanzo found it prudent to take my advice and request Hakkai's assistance in finishing training Goku in the finer points of civility in the evenings he and Gojyo weren't otherwise _engaged_."

Kanzeon quirked an eyebrow, "What did you threaten the little prick with?"

"Oh, nothing at all. I merely pointed out that there is no reason, especially at his age, that Goku should still be sharing living quarters with him, that's all." Crawford folded his hands primly in his lap, a self-satisfied smirk toying with the edges of his thin lips as The All Mighty Ruler of the Free World, as se liked to call herself, cackled madly and pressed hir fingers to dark sapphire eyes, swiping at the tears of mirth glittering trapped in long lashes.

"That's absolute genius! Knowing you, you also said this within earshot of my darling Koumyou as well, didn't you?"

Crawford opened his hands in a gesture of 'who knows' and afforded himself a small victory smile when se pushed herself off of the desk and rose to stand. "I knew I put you in charge down there for a reason." Se murmured, walking around the heavy furniture. "You're almost as brilliantly manipulative as Schuldig. If I didn't know any better I'd say you two were related." Se hopped onto the front of the desk and slouched over, hir elbows on hir knees as hir blouse hung seductively open, hir face conveying innocence where he knew there to be none.

He stiffened noticeably and then cursed out loud, "Don't even joke about that!" he hissed savagely, getting up in a huff. It took hir cocking an eyebrow at him before he managed to rein in his temper and get himself back under control.

"Dear God, what would we do if that moron had my intelligence as well as Jei's bloody madness?" he shuddered and turned to head for the door. "I only came here to keep you informed of our progress and to make sure you knew that until this situation is solved, U Division and Special Circumstances will both be reporting to me. I'm not letting that weak-willed Persia screw things up because he couldn't handle a bit of bloodshed. Tomorrow we'll proceed with chumming the waters and see what red-haired freaks bite."

"Other than our own lovely little debauchees, you mean?" Se chuckled amused.

Crawford straightened his pristine white suit and adjusted his neck tie before turning on his heel, his notes trapped under his arm, and stomping from the penthouse. "Yes, well, on that note, goodbye."

He could hear Kanzeon's laugh all the way down the hall.

XXXXXXX

"Do you have to do that?" Ken blushed scarlet and averted his eyes from the couple.

Drawing back, his fingers still buried in Hakkai's thick hair, lips wet and swollen from the kiss they just shared, Gojyo smirked at the other member of their recon team and fluttered his eyes. "Aw, is widdle Kenken not getting enough at home or something? Omi, kid, I told you those pickled plums are for the uke, not you."

Hakkai tugged a laughing Gojyo out the van's sliding door just as an enraged Hideka tossed a stapler at his head. "I really don't know why you have to antagonize him so much. Between you and Yohji you'd think he was your little brother or something."

Gojyo looped a friendly arm over his shoulder and leaned on him heavily, the cool slide of his gun rubbing along his hip as he stepped impossibly closer. "Nah, but he's just so easy to mess with. Besides, dude needs to lighten the hell up about this. If Omi wasn't pounding his ass into the gym floor every once and a while I'd say the guy needs to get laid more often, but the kid's a right bastard when someone touches what he thinks is his."

"Sounds like Schuldig."

Gojyo stiffened beside him as they walked through the dark park across from Kizawa Pharmaceuticals. It wasn't very big, maybe half a block wide by two blocks long, but the dense tree lined walkways were perfect for that freak or his friends to troll through. Realistically he understood that they were playing back-up while Aya and Yohji basically called Schuldig out by breaking into the place, but it didn't help him feel any better knowing that there was even the slightest chance something could go wrong.

"We can't stay locked up in our rooms forever, Gojyo." He murmured softly, trailing finger tips down his lover's arm until they tangled with warm golden fingers.

"Why the hell not? I've got a fridge and take out menus from every decent 24 hour ramen shop in the city. We could bury ourselves under a stack of comforters and no one would know the difference." He grumbled sulkily.

Hakkai shook his head and looked up into the dark night sky, its blue-black void and the millions of tiny pinpricks of light being faded out by Tokyo's glamour. "I could only wish it were so easy, but staring at the walls gets tiring after awhile, trust me."

"'Kai…" hugging the man close he tried to think of something to say. Hakkai's voice was so pained sounding, so broken that nothing he thought of seemed appropriate.

*crackle* "Hey, anyone…" *crackle* "can you he…" *crackle crackle* "Movement…third fl…window…"

The two men stopped and turned back towards the supposedly empty building. Racing back towards the park's entrance they ground to a halt just within the tree line. Hakkai peeked around the edge of a gnarled Cyprus tree trunk and squinted up at the third floor, scanning the windows for any sign of movement.

"See anything?" his partner asked from behind him, one hand braced on Hakkai's shoulder, the other drawing out his gun.

"No not…wait. Yes, second window in on the left. There's a definite shadow, but I can't tell if it's our guys or theirs and put the gun away, it's too noisy."

"Noisy?" he squeaked incredulously.

"Yes, noisy. If we have to go in as backup I want to be as quiet as possible. Use your knives and the chain instead."

"And what the hell are you going to use? You don't even carry a weapon!"

"Shhh!" Hakkai hissed, shifting a bit closer to the walkway. Digging his fingers into the tree he held himself aloft and tugged emphatically at the edge of Gojyo's right pant leg.

"What the?"

"Shut. _**Up**_." He hissed, dragging one of Gojyo's knives from its hidden sheath, a sibilant edge to his voice that made Gojyo's blood run cold. This was not his sweet, slightly domineering partner, this was someone else entirely. This was the person he watched fighting Aya in the gym. This was the 'scary motherfucking psychopath' Sanzo had tossed on his desk with an evil glint in his violet eyes. This was the 'you will _not_ die' man who took revenge for his sister's death all those years ago. This was Hakkai Cho and lord help whoever pissed him off once he got started.

Hakkai slid the knife between his belt and slacks, lodging the hilt in a belt loop and then levered himself up using Gojyo's bent knee as support. Taking a deep breath he pushed forward and disappeared behind a lamp post ten feet ahead, only to repeat the blinding motion twice more before reappearing beside the building's gate. He glanced back at Gojyo and nodded, standing watch as he ran from cover to cover, following as best he could. _Damn but the man was fast!_

Coming up beside him, his breathing slightly harried as he took a shuddering breath he heard Hakkai mutter into the transponder and frown. Green eyes glanced his way and then peeked over the edge of the wall, sighting in on the window again.

"Omi can't get a fix on Aya and Yohji, he doesn't think they're down, but he can't be positive. At the very least he's tracking three heat sources in there and that means someone else is prowling around."

"Shit. Okay, so what next, you want to try calling them again, or go play cat burglar and possibly piss off Aya and Yohji?" Gojyo asked slightly amused about having to bail out Yohji on his own mission.

"Don't get side tracked, Gojyo. If Schuldig is in there things could get very messy, very quickly. Keep your head in the game so I won't have to worry about you." Hakkai snapped, peering around the corner and fingering the hilt of the dagger.

Not liking how Hakkai had somehow managed to flip a switch and become all inhuman on him he grabbed the brunette and kissed him with a bruising intensity, not letting up until Hakkai whimpered and wrapped his arms around his neck. Drawing back he ran his fingers through dark hair and rested his forehead against Hakkai's.

"I know what the stakes are Hakkai, but don't forget that we're in this together. We watch each other's backs so neither of us can screw up, got it?"

Hakkai sucked in a quick breath and held it until sparks started to form in front of his eyes. Letting it go slowly he nodded. "You're right, of course. We go in together, you take high and I'll go low, keep your eyes open and mute your comm. until we have visual confirmation as to where everyone is."

"Which one of us was the cop again?" he joked lightly, twisting the dial on his ear piece just as Hakkai had ordered.

"Just don't do anything stupid or I swear I will drag your ass back and tie you to the damn bed posts."

"You and your lovely ideas…"

"_Gojyo_…" Hakkai muttered exasperated, taking his position by the gate, hand outstretched and pushing just enough to give them room to slip through.

Risking life and limb Gojyo squeezed Hakkai's shoulder briefly and pressed his shoulder to the crumbling brick façade of the wall, nodding when Hakkai glanced back and then slipped through the opening soundlessly. He waited until Hakkai rapped his knuckles on the metal bars quietly and then followed behind him.

Hakkai glanced up as Gojyo stepped to the other side of the gate and plastered himself against the wall. Fear welled up within him but he savagely stomped it down and ran the buildings blueprints through his mind, motioning towards the back and the access ladder that led to the roof with his chin. Gojyo gave him a thumbs up and he was off; skirting around a decorative planter and flowing into the shadows as effortlessly as Aya. He couldn't focus on his partner right now, he had to keep moving and trust that Gojyo understood his meaning.

He had to trust Gojyo no matter what.

XXXXXXX

There was a creak to the floorboards that Yohji didn't like. Not when he knew he wasn't moving and that Aya, as usual, was basically a statue on the other side of the room glancing down into the front yard. Trust his partner to ignore everything that wasn't expressly part of their mission. Yohji clutched the edge of his wires tighter in a gloved hand, the thin metal strands biting into the material and chaffing his hand. He eased up a bit and shifted just enough to put him between Aya and the door. The floors creaked once more and then fell silent. Yohji bent his knees and flicked a glance at his lover's back, just a split second's lack of attention, but it was enough.

An accounting ledger thicker than his fist hit him square in the chest, winding him and knocking his wires loose of his hand. They automatically retracted into his bracelet, but precious seconds were lost to his stupidity. He blinked away tears as his hair was roughly grabbed and jerked forward, going to his knees from the force of the pull. Glancing up he coughed raggedly and prayed Aya had stayed back, knowing it was a futile wish, he could already see the black katana swinging down towards the shock of orange hair and the flash of the gun's muzzle inches from his face.

He heard a scream echoing through the office and then nothing but the sound of blood rushing in his ears.

TBC.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 14

Aya turned as the muzzle flash illuminated the small office. He took a breath only when his feet hit the floor on the other side of the desk; his blade coming down in a clean arc of shadows. If asked, he couldn't have told you when he noticed something was wrong. It might have been the way the room suddenly felt _full_ or maybe it was the tinge of gun oil hanging metallic and heavy in the still air.

All he knew was that by the time Yohji screamed his name in warning, he'd already cleared the desk, the bare blade slashing open the soft flesh of Schuldig's chest from right collar bone to left nipple. The orange haired assassin screamed, his shot going wide just as Aya dropped to his knees in a crouch, his blade already swooping over his head for a circular slash to his throat.

It never connected.

Yohji saw his lover go down and instinctively pulled the metallic strands of his thread taut, their twang seeming to reverberate down his arms, sinking into his bones as he jerked back on the loop around his throat. Schuldig sputtered something Germanic as he fell back onto his ass, the barrel of the gun trapped between his throat and the shimmering metal cord. Blood ran freely down his heaving chest, the wound-unfortunately- not deep enough to take him out of the game completely. As he fell he twisted, rocking back onto the balls of his feet; he flipped himself backwards over his shoulder and came up in a low squat by the door the hand holding the gun suddenly bent at a painfully awkward angle as another loop of unbreakable wire wrapped around his forearm like bandages.

"Nasty little kätzchen. Doesn't play well with others." He wheezed around the tightening cord, a sneer on his face despite two pissed off government agents looming over him in the darkness.

"You okay, Cat?" Yohji asked, ignoring the struggling form.

"Hn." Aya grunted to an amused flash of green.

"Well hell, if you're that feisty do you want to interrogate him, or would you like me to?" There was a glint in Yohji's eye Aya was torn between being amused or worried about.

Before he could answer though, cautious steps fell in the hallway. Both men turned slightly, Aya with his blade pressed against Schuldig's jugular, the edge pressing lightly against his pulse as he removed the gun from his hand and Yohji with a tighter hold on the strands surrounding his once friend's body. A look long practiced past between the two men as the foot steps drew closer and then stopped altogether.

"Aya? Yohji?" A soft, almost non-existent voice whispered through the doorway.

Yohji breathed a sigh of relief as first Hakkai and then Gojyo peered around the doorframe cautiously. Upon seeing them, the two men's faces made identical looks of disbelief.

"I guess you didn't need any help after all." Gojyo muttered, dropping his gun to his side as he straightened and stepped into the doorway.

Aya made a 'hmph' snort that almost sounded derisive enough to make Yohji proud. "Just cuff him," the taciturn red head growled warningly, the blade slicing a bit farther into the skin when Schuldig shifted slightly.

"STAY!" called four deadly serious voices all at once as weapons came up and beaded in on the bright eyed fiend.

Schuldig apparently had just enough self-preservation instinct to do what they said, but he kept his eyes on Hakkai's shoulder. The newest member of the party hadn't stepped into the room all the way except and now stood as look out against the door frame watching their retreat path.

As Gojyo clamped the cuffs onto him he watched beneath long red bangs as Schuldig traced Hakkai's movements. He did not want to think about all the ways this could go wrong. Hell, they weren't supposed to make contact let alone take the freak into custody and the fact that Schuldig was being so calm about everything, made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

"Yohji, you called in yet?" he asked suddenly, nervous that this whole thing was a trap.

Yohji blinked twice before tapping on his comms and murmuring into his sleeve. He tapped again, said Omi's and Ken's names a bit louder this time and then turned back to the group hands rising in a gesture of surrender as the room was suddenly flooded in incandescent white light and all their comms squawked with burst EMPs. Hands to their ears to block out the horrible sound Gojyo was shoved back violently, his back hitting the edge of the desk with a bruising intensity that left him gasping for air.

He heard a muffled curse as Yohji's wires were suddenly loose and then ducked as a hail of bullets ripped through the room like tiny meteors. Hakkai was somewhere in the hall, Aya was apparently trying to peek through the shattering window as Yohji screamed at him to get his ass back inside (Yohji was apparently close to his left as that ear hurt a lot more than the other) and Schuldig was…

"Fuck! He got away!" he cursed, fishing around on the ground until he came up with his cuffs, their open lock mocking him.

He heard an equally savage curse from Yohji and a low growl from the window, but nothing from his partner. "Hakkai!"

When silence answered him he scrambled forward on hands and knees, using furniture as makeshift shields when he tried to crab-walk to the door. A small pool of blood smeared across his hands as he rounded the corner, the shadowed hall making him pause for a moment before he could see again clearly. When he did all he saw was an empty stairwell and one of his knives embedded in the wall about heart high. Three words were carved almost illegibly into the wooden panel: Gruß und Kuss*.

He swore he'd kill that meddling orange haired bastard the minute they found him.

XXXXXXX

Hakkai really couldn't believe their luck on this case. Here they were with the prime suspect in custody_ at their feet_ and a two-bit hack of a mid-level executive was able to get the jump on him. Him! Takashi Ishikawa had come out of the shadows so quick and silent he'd wondered if he was a phantom. A sharp pain erupted along his jaw as the man's big meaty hand crashed against the side of his temple sending him to his knees in throbbing agony.

Another blow to the back of his skull and he bit down hard on his bottom lip, the sticky sweet taste of coppery blood flooding his mouth. Hakkai wasn't unconscious by any means. He'd watched as the dark haired woman with angry eyes and a vicious twist to her lips had hurled the EMS pulse bomb from beside him, the business man Takashi clamped his hand over his mouth and pulled him up tight against a sweaty, barrel shaped chest, quickly binding and gagging him, chocking on the muffling cloth that was shoved into his mouth ruthlessly.

He heard Gojyo cry out as he was shoved away from Schuldig and hit the desk hard. The woman started shooting the minute the bomb exploded, sending his team mates scrambling for cover as Schuldig raced to them, a victorious looking smile etched onto his face. She waved Takashi off down the stairs while she inched her way backwards and Schuldig tore Hakkai's dagger from his hand. The orange haired man scratched something quickly into the burnished wooden wall and cackled while Hakkai was tossed over Takashi's shoulder.

Thrashing in anger when Schuldig slapped him on the ass hard as he raced past them, practically leaping down the stairs as the three of them fled the building, Hakkai an unwilling participant. He swore the minute he was free he'd do unspeakable, bloody things to the orange-haired bastard.

XXXXXXX

TBC

AN:

'kätzchen' is kitten in German.

'Gruß und Kuss' is Love and Kisses in German.

EMP stands for electromagnetic pulse.


End file.
